Une avocate, une scientifique et leur quotidien !
by Solene Kuga
Summary: Une fanfiction basée sur le couple Shizuru/Natsuki ! Vous voulez un résumé ? Eh bien, tout est dans le titre, non ? Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent !
1. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1 : Une nuit quelque peu mouvementée._

Des bruits retentissent dans la nuit, le ronronnement des moteurs, les aboiements des chiens, les hurlements d'un petit groupe d'amis éméchés rentrant après avoir fait la fête et but bouteille sur bouteille ...  
Mais moi j'écoute seulement le son familier, se rapprochant, de la Suzuki flambant neuf de Natsuki.

Ce soir encore, elle rentre bien tard, elle m'a comme toujours délaissé pour son travail et ses recherches.  
Je ne lui en tiendrait pas compte car mon ange fait de son mieux pour subvenir à nos besoins, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que j'étudie jours et nuits sans relâche, je serais alors capable d'en faire autant qu'elle.

Ma beauté a coupé le moteur de sa bécane, la porte s'ouvre, se referme et se verrouille.  
Le bruits de ses pas résonnent très légèrement dans les escaliers puis dans le couloir, elle entre dans la chambre discrètement, attrape son pyjama dans le tiroir et se dirige vers la salle de bain en silence.

Elle est aussi silencieuse qu'une cambrioleuse, je ris intérieurement en l'imaginant toute vêtue de noir avec son bonnet sur la tête venir voler nos richesses mais qui finirait par trébucher sur les sous vêtements que cette dernière laisse traîner par terre.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard pour se coucher contre moi délicatement pour ne pas me réveiller.  
J'agrippe brusquement son bras qui entoure mon torse et mes épaules ce qui la surprend et la fait sursauter.

-Tu ne dors pas ?  
C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ? "me demande-t-elle"

-Non je t'attendais.

-Merci "me réponds-t-elle en rougissant dans mon dos "

Natsuki me serre plus contre elle et dépose un baiser volatile dans mon cou ce qui me fait légèrement frissonner.  
Je pense qu'elle l'a sentit car elle commence à me taquiner gentiment comme à son habitude lorsque je montre un peu de faiblesse.  
Mon petit chiot descend doucement l'une de ses mains jusqu'à mon ventre, me souffle des "je t'aime" au creux de mon oreille et entre temps pose de doux baisers dans mon cou et sur ma joue.  
C'est ce moment que choisis mon visage pour rougir plus fortement et mon corps pour frissonner de plus en plus fort.  
J'essaye alors de riposter avec des phrases bien placées, à mon tour de la taquiner !

-Ara, Natsuki n'est donc pas épuisé après son dur travail ?  
Sa perversité l'emporte donc sur tout le reste.

-Pas vraiment. C'est mon amour et mon envie pour toi qui l'emporte sur tout le reste.

Cela ne l'a pas déstabilisé plus que ça au contraire la situation a empiré pour moi, sa main descend toujours plus bas et passe à l'intérieur de mon pyjama.  
Ma température corporelle et mon rougissement si c'est encore possible augmente d'un coup.

-Je peux ? "me supplie-t-elle"

-Quel enfant cruel tu fait, bon d'accord mais je te préviens ne me fait pas de trucs bizarres. "lui répondis-je en tentant une plaisanterie"

Cela ne marche pas puisque elle est déterminer à avoir ce qu'elle veut.

-Promis ! "dit-elle avant de continuer ce qu'elle avait interrompue"

Peu importe les circonstances je ne peux lui résister, elle finit toujours par m'emporter dans un tourbillon de plaisirs et d'extase.  
Je n'essaye même pas de retenir mes gémissements, c'est inutile, je m'accroche juste de plus en plus au bras qui me maintient avec difficulté.  
Maintenant je n'ai même plus la force de penser ni de raisonner et après tant de délices, je finit par m'écrouler de sommeil dans les bras de ma bien aimée.

Bon c'est pas trop court ça vous a plut ?  
Tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus et pour une suite ce n'est pas encore décidé, je verrais en fonction des impressions des autres internautes XD.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2: Certains passages de notre vie._

Je regarde l'heure, déjà onze heure et demie, je me lève et fixe Natsuki.  
Aujourd'hui on est samedi, le premier jour du week-end, pendant ce laps de temps aucune de nous deux ne travaille, enfin aucune de nous deux ne devrait travailler.  
Je soupire et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, résignée.

-Ou tu vas ? "Me demande ma petite amie"

-Chercher le courrier. Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'accompagner ? "Je lui rétorque"

-Euh non "répondit-elle hésitante"

Je sors de notre maison et j'avance d'un pas lent en direction de notre boite au lettre, puis l'envie de me remémorer certains passages de notre vie, me prends soudainement.

En six ans à peine beaucoup de choses se sont passés.  
Six ans déjà !? C'est vrai maintenant Natsuki à vingt trois ans et moi vingt cinq.

D'ailleurs il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que l'on va organiser pour l'anniversaire de mon petit chiot. Peut être un karaoké ou une soirée en boite de nuit.  
Rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir "admirer" Natsuki hurler, car c'est bien le mot, des paroles de chansons ou se trémousser sur la piste de danse me fait pouffer de rire.

Des soirées comme ça sont plutôt rare, je me rappelle que les anciennes Himes en avait organisé cinq ou six essayant de se réunir au moins une fois par an pour faire la fête.  
C'était comment dire ? Amusant.  
Mai était toujours la première à se lancer, Natsuki boudait dans son coin et était obligé par une Midori complètement saoule de chanter et danser de façon ridicule, Mikoto elle ne pensait qu'à se remplir la panse, Yukino et Yukariko restait silencieuse dans leur coin jusqu'à que notre alcoolique nationale ne décide de les faire picoler, Shiho trop jeune était absente et n'oubliait pas le lendemain de se plaindre d'être pris pour une gamine, enfin les premières années.  
Akane et Akira quand à eux n'étaient jamais présents, en effet ils avaient accompagné leurs moitié à l'étranger.  
Même les garçons étaient conviés, c'est à dire, Tate, Reito et même cet empoté de Takeda ainsi que d'autres amis.  
Et pour finir il y avait Nao ... Ne nous étalons pas plus sur ce sujet, ça m'horripile.

Enfin ce ne sont pas meilleurs souvenirs, non, mon meilleur souvenir est celui de Natsuki me disant, simplement, je t'aime pour la première fois.  
Je me souviens encore de son visage rougissant, ça avait été surprenant.

Quelques semaines après le Festival des Himes, j'avais décidé de refaire, à Natsuki, ma déclaration mais cette fois j'avais convenu de lui laisser beaucoup plus de temps.

On aurait crut que la reine des glaces allait fondre une fois pour toutes, elle avait rougit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, et pendant un moment j'ai eu l'intime conviction que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles.  
Ara, je pense qu'à cet instant on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur son visage. C'était craquant.

C'est vrai que mes propos avaient quelque chose d'embarrassant mais tout de même.  
Je voulais lui faire bien comprendre que c'était du sérieux.  
Ça donnait une réplique du type:

-Je t'aime. "Et avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe j'avais ajouté"  
-Je veux seulement que tu comprennes bien, je t'aime, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te serrer contre moi en fait j'ai envie de toi, d'être avec toi.

Je ne pensais pas que ça l'aurait choqué autant quoiqu'il en soit tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'était de bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de faire des gestes ridicules pour tenter de m'expliquer quelque chose qu'avec tout les efforts du monde je n'ai jamais pu comprendre.

Je lui ai annoncé qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps pour me faire part de sa décision et que de tout de manière mon amour n'allait pas se volatiser avant de partir ou plutôt de m'enfuir de peur qu'elle ne prenne une décision trop hâtive.

Le temps de réflexion de mon petit chiot qui je pensais n'allait être ni trop long ni trop court s'est révélé être plus qu'interminable, des semaines et des semaines sans ses nouvelles.  
Mon assurance des premiers jours s'était bien vite envolé.  
J'ai du faire preuve d'un très grand sang froid, agonisant de plus en plus dans l'attente de sa réponse, voyant mon stresse et des questions de plus en plus futiles m'envahir lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'au jour ou après tant d'attente mon portable a sonné.  
C'était un message m'indiquant de la retrouver là ou l'on s'était rencontrées.

Comme convenu je m'y suis rendue et j'ai aperçu une jeune fille au long cheveux bleus perdue dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait sûrement à ce qu'elle allait me dire.  
A cette pensée je me suis imaginé qu'en fait elle réfléchissais à un moyen de me rejeter tout en me blessant le moins possible.  
Une vague de terreur s'abattit alors sur moi et je du reprendre ma respiration à plusieurs reprises pour être calme de nouveau avant de la rejoindre.

Quand elle m'a vue arriver, elle s'est avancé vers moi d'un pas hésitant et ma saluer d'une façon ... disons assez spéciale.  
En fait je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui lui arrivait.  
Elle avait le regard fuyant, avait passé une main derrière sa tête comme gênée et me répétait des "salut" et des "ça va ?" en bafouillant.  
Et enfin elle engagea la conversation vers un sujet qui m'intéressait autrement.

-Euh en fait Shizuru, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, j'ai repensé à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, si je prends en compte tout ça et bien je suppose que je, je, je ... "Avait-elle commencé"

-Oui ? " l'avais-je encourageais"

-Euh je t'aime aussi, voilà. "Elle l'avait dit si rapidement que j'ai eu du mal à discerner les mots des autres"

-Quoi ? Désolé, je n'ai pas compris.  
J'affichais un regard franchement désolé.

-Je t'aime aussi. "Articula-t-elle avant de m'embrasser d'une façon extrêmement maladroite.

Néanmoins ça m'a suffit et je me suis d'un seul coup retrouvée dans la même situation que Natsuki, en fait, en pire situation qu'elle.  
Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'était de tenter de prononcer vainement quelques mots puis de pleurer de joie dans ses bras.  
Cette dernière qui ne savait pas quoi faire, n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser encore et encore sans aucune raison puis finalement décida de me serrer un peu plus contre elle en me berçant doucement.

Peu de temps après mon petit chiot qui était jusqu'alors assez distant avait finit par mettre sa timidité de coté et se montrait de plus en plus entreprenante.

Un an après ma déclaration, un soir de Noël on s'est aimées pour la première fois.  
S'ensuivit un emménagement dans un nouvel appartement, Natsuki se plaignait de devoir faire ce genre de chose dans les lieux les plus improbables.  
En effet, chacune de nous deux possédait une "copine de chambre" plus qu'envahissante et on ne pouvait pas se permettre à chaque fois de se rendre à l'hôtel qui le plus proche coûtait une fortune.

Natsuki s'est alors mit à travailler avec un tel acharnement que cette dernière est devenue scientifique en peu de temps.  
Ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde, professeurs et étudiants, qui aurait pensé que Kuga Natsuki, la sécheuse, la cancre, deviendrait aussi studieuse et brillante. De plus à cet âge c'était rarissime.

Pendant ce temps je continuais mes études en droit et j'entrerais bientôt en fonction en tant qu'avocate de la défense.

J'étais arrivé à notre boite au lettre, je l'avais ouvert avant de saisir rapidement ce qui s'y trouvait.

-Tiens un paquet ? "Me dis-je à moi même avant de regarder l'adresse et le nom de l'expéditeur"

-Étrange !

Voilà, enfin finit, pfiou.  
C'était horrible tout ce texte à taper sur l'ordinateur.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà un autre chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 3: Le succès de Natsuki._

Je rentre pour assister à une scène qui me désole au plus haut point, une jeune femme complètement plongée dans ses maudits calculs scientifique sans aucune attention pour le monde extérieur.

-Natsuki ? Tu a reçu un paquet.

-Ah oui ? De qui ? "Me questionne t-elle sans relever la tête".

-De Nao "Dis-je en arborant un sourire amusé".

-Jettes le; c'est un piège. "M'ordonne t-elle". Une bombe, c'est sûrement une bombe pour nous faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Jettes le, allez ! "Continue t-elle sur la même lancé"

-Mouh, ça serait dommage, quel gâchis.  
Puis je l'ouvrir ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, j'arrache le paquet et observe son contenu avec une certaine appréhension.  
Pas que je croie que c'est effectivement une bombe, non, c'est juste qu'avec Nao on peut s'attendre à tout.

-Ara, ce n'est pas une bombe mais si tu mettais ça, ça me ferait le même effet ! "Lui dis-je sur un ton de plaisanterie en la fixant avec des yeux malicieux".

Natsuki daigne enfin me porter un peu d'attention, elle aperçoit le cadeau, grimace puis soupire pour finalement rougir très légèrement.

C'était des sous-vêtements très sexy. D'ailleurs était-ce vraiment des sous-vêtements ? J'ai un doute. On dirait que l'on a cousu des bouts de ficelles ensembles, devant et derrière.  
Drôle de cadeau cependant ça aurait été trop hilarant de voir Natsuki chercher comment ça pouvait se mettre et puis finalement laissé tombé en disant qu'on avait pas idée de créer des objets de torture pareils.  
Mais tout de manière il semble que mon amour ne soit pas d'humeur pour ce genre de chose.

Je remarque alors, après mes réflexions, qu'au fond, en dessous du soutien gorge se trouve un minuscule morceau de papier.

-Tiens, il y a un mot :

_"Beauté, j'espère avoir, un jour, l'occasion de pouvoir te les enlever._

Une bombe sexuelle."

Ça ne fait pas de doute s'est bien de Nao, elle est vraiment incorrigible. "Une bombe sexuelle" hein ? Cette fille n'a vraiment aucune modestie, bah c'est ce qui doit faire son charme.

Soudainement, une main saisit le paquet placé sur mes genoux et le jette dans un tiroir ou s'amoncellent d'autres cadeau et paquets à peine déballés qu'elle referme violemment.

Puis j'entends un soupir :

-Quand comprendra t-elle enfin ?

-Qui sait ? "Lui répondis-je toujours aussi amusé".

Ce n'est pas que Nao m'amuse, au contraire, elle m'agace profondément.  
C'est cette situation qui est amusante :  
Mon petit chiot gêné avec son air boudeur me fait une adorable petite moue de mécontentement. J'aimerais trop la serrer dans mes bras et lui pincer la joue comme on le ferait à un gamin capricieux mais je ne le ferais pas, ce n'est pas le moment de la taquiner.

-Ara, Natsuki a beaucoup de succès :

Nao, Cette blonde aguicheuse du boulot, Kelly, je crois, cet homme sortit de nulle part qui t'as fait sa demande en mariage.  
Les quelques jeunes personnes qui ont intégré ton gang par amour pour toi ...

-N'exagères pas Shizuru !  
Et je te rappelle que toi aussi tu en a beaucoup. "Me réponds t-elle un peu agacée".

-Oui mais les personnes attirées par toi sont vraiment trop envahissantes.

Il y a eu cette jeune lycéenne, celle qui à fait son stage dans ton laboratoire, elle a finit par te suivre jusqu'à chez nous et t'a harcelé à un tel point que l'on a du faire appelle au force de l'ordre.

Puis ce conducteur de taxi qui t'avait conduit à une réunion une fois, il t'a envoyé des bouquets de roses et des lettres enflammées que tu ne lisais même pas tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu lui explique que tu était déjà prise et qu'il ne t'intéressais pas. D'ailleurs même après il a continué quelque temps son petit manège.  
Et j'en passe.

Ah je n'ai pas mentionné les deux harceleuses perverses du jour, Nao et Mlle Kelly Carter ainsi que toutes celles qui les ont précédés.

-Tu n'essayerais pas de me faire culpabiliser ?  
Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir trop de gens qui me tourne autour.  
Je n'y peux rien. "M'assures t-elle".

-C'est vrai mais je les comprends, ma Natsuki est parfaite.

-C'est toi qui est parfaite si aucune de tes fans ne vient te harceler c'est parce que tu sais te montrer ferme et peut être aussi par ce que j'y veille avec une attention toute particulière. "Finit-elle tout bas avec un sourire sinistre".

-Comment ça ? "Je lui demande soudainement inquiète".

-N'y penses plus. "Me conseille t-elle".

-Natsuki !

-Ah tiens, je me souviens que je dois aller acheter un truc au supermarché, j'y vais ! "Dit-elle en essayant de s'esquiver".

-Natsuki, reviens toute de suite et dis moi de quoi il s'agit ! "Lui criais-je en tentant de la rattraper".

Trop tard, elle a claqué la porte.

-Natsuki, tu n'y échapperas pas si facilement !

Et voilà, alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Vous avez sûrement remarquer que la fin de tout mes chapitres n'annonce pas une suite, c'est fait exprès comme ça si cette fic ne plaît plus à personne ou bien que je décide de l'arrêter et bien vous n'aurez pas une impression d'inachevé.


	4. Chapitre 4

Et voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous le chapitre 4.  
Oui mais amis je vous l'avait promis et tout le monde sais que je tiens toujours mais promesse.  
_  
__Chapitre 4 : Une soirée romantique._

La sonnerie retentit dans l'établissement, je suis libre enfin.  
J'attrape mon sac, passe à coté d'Haruka qui veut visiblement me parler et fonce le plus vite possible vers la sortie jusque dans les couloirs.  
Là je m'arrête, me planque derrière un mur en voyant une partie de mon fan club arrivée.

Depuis le lycée ça n'a pas vraiment changé, j'ai toujours autant de groupies, quelques unes de l'époque mon suivit avec acharnement jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai pourtant tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas.  
J'ai délaissée un peu les bonnes manières depuis, je voulait avoir un peu la paix et pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec mon petit chiot au lieu de devoir papoter ou être submerger par les fans de lettres d'amour, de déclaration ou encore de simples discussions sans grand intérêt.  
Le pire c'est que maintenant je sais que je devrait avoir encore plus de succès.  
Le dernier jour, elle m'a dit enfin elle m'a plutôt avouer après une torture de mon cru assez spéciale que de temps en temps elle s'amusait à effrayer les filles et les garçons qui me tournaient autour.  
Enfin je ne peux pas lui en vouloir au contraire, je la remercie du fond du cœur.

Voilà les groupies ont disparut, je commence alors un sprint au rez de chaussée et je ne m'arrête que lorsque je suis sortit du campus, là je m'appuie légèrement sur mes genoux essoufflée et tente de reprendre ma respiration.  
Je relève la tête et je l'aperçoit, installée sur sa moto, elle ne semble pas étonnée de me voir dans un tel état, je pense que c'est l'habitude.  
Mais moi je peux voir dans son regard une petite lueur d'inquiétude et je tente de la rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste le souffle coupé.

Elle ne dit mot et un peu rassurée elle me tend un casque que je me hâte d'enfiler.  
Nous sommes parties laissant derrière nous une Haruka tout aussi essoufflée que moi quelques secondes avant, après avoir essayé de me rattraper.

Sortant des petites routes menant à l'université Natsuki accélère tandis que moi je resserre mon étreinte sur elle.

C'est son jour de congé et on a prévu de faire une sortie ensemble.  
J'ai préparé tout un programme :  
D'abord un peu de shopping, ensuite on ira à une séance de cinéma avant de prendre notre diner dans un restaurant assez chic.  
Rien que l'idée d'une soirée romantique avec Natsuki me réchauffe le cœur et me remplit de joie.

Quand on arrive à destination il fait déjà presque nuit, il faut dire que le soleil se couche assez tôt en hiver.

j'ai été commander nos places de cinéma à l'avance, je rejoins Nastuki le plus vite possible et lui tends la sienne.  
Elle regarde alors fixement le ticket et toussote tout en m'appelant :

-Shizuru, tu sais que je t'ai dit de choisir le film que l'on allait voir, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Shizuru, tu connais pourtant mes goûts. "Rajoute t-elle".

-Ara, Natsuki soit plus explicite, je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

-MALGRÉ TOUT ÇA, POURQUOI TU AS CHOISIT UN FILM A L'EAU DE ROSE ? "Me crie t-elle"

-Ara, mais j'ai bien entendu soirée romantique quand on a prévu cette sortie.

-Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien. "Me réponds t-elle".

Une foule se forme et observe notre pseudo-scène de ménage avec amusement. Je peux entendre une vieille femme mélancolique souffler doucement un 'Ah la jeunesse" ce qui me fait un peu rire intérieurement.

Je décide de continuer à taquiner ma petite amie, idée de la voir sortir de ses gonds avant de jeter l'éponge avec une mignonne petite mine déconfite.

Cela ne met pas beaucoup de temps et désespérée Natsuki abandonne, me saisit par le bras et m'emmène vers l'entrée d'un magasin après s'être aperçu que l'on été entourée d'une dizaine de personnes.

Après quelques achats, c'est à dire des vêtements et sous-vêtements qu'avait essayé une Natsuki rougissante, on se rend à notre séance qui se déroule sans encombre malgré quelques ronchonnement de mon petit chiot et qui par chance finit par un baiser audacieux de cette dernière.

On se dirige ensuite vers le restaurant, on commande et pour nous faire patienter le serveur nous apporte deux thés fumants.  
Je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres et sirote avec bonheur la boisson chaude puis je jette un regard à mon amour.  
Elle semble pensif et joue avec la tasse en la faisant glisser sur la table entre ses deux mains en essayant de ne pas renverser le liquide puis elle s'arrête et voyant que je l'observe, me fait un sourire ravageur.

C'est assez déstabilisant quand elle me lance des sourires pareils en étant aussi sure d'elle je décide de me venger.  
Je commence tout d'abord à lui faire du pied ce qui fait la sursauter brusquement.  
Je remonte alors le long de ses mollets jusqu'à ses cuisses en faisant l'indifférente tandis que cette dernière m'ordonne d'arrêter.  
Malheureusement pour moi, je ne peux pas faire durer mon petit manège plus longtemps car le serveur nous apporte notre plat que l'on déguste avec délectation, on a bien fait de choisir se restaurant.

Mon petit chiot décide de se lever et de payer après un long moment, selon elle, de digestion avant de sortir en me tirant par la main et de se diriger vers sa moto avant de me lâcher.  
Je fais alors mine d'être déçu pour avoir un baiser ou ne serait-ce qu'une étreinte de sa part.

Comprenant ce que j'attends d'elle, mon cœur s'approche de moi, dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et me serre contre elle, puis finalement se retourne vers sa Suzuki et me tends un casque.  
Elle s'assoit et démarre après avoir vérifier que je suis bien accrochée.

Arrivées chez nous, Natsuki se laisse tomber lourdement sur le lit et soupire de contentement :

-Je suis crevée !

Je l'observe une main sur la hanche avant de lui dire :

-Ara, quel dommage. Moi qui pensais finir la soirée en beauté.

Elle se redresse, me sourit, m'attrape par la taille pour m'entraîner contre elle et éteint la lumière.

Pfiou finit enfin


	5. Chapitre 5

Bon nous voila déjà au chapitre 5.  
Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, quand je me dis que je vais laisser tomber je les lis et me dis que je dois continuer.  
Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 5 : Un appel téléphonique épuisant._

Je fais les cents pas dans les salon, je dois faire face à un terrible dilemme.  
Cette Kelly, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse autant occuper mes pensées.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Natsuki ne l'avait jamais rencontrée ou alors si elle la haïssait.  
Que faire ? L'anniversaire de mon petit chiot avance à grands pas et je dois me dépêcher de prendre une décision.

Pour me détendre, je me prépare une tasse de thé noir et m'assoit sur le sofa avant de siroter lentement ma boisson.  
Alors je l'invite ou pas ? Bon on va essayer autre chose : peser le pour et le contre.

Tout d'abord c'est sur et certain qu'au cours de la soirée elle va tenter de la séduire ou même pire, c'est vrai il suffit d'un petit verre pour faire d'une personne calme et réfléchit quelqu'un d'incontrôlable pour peu qu'elle ne tienne pas l'alcool.

Prenons comme exemple la sœur durant le festival des himes, au fait on ne la voit plus beaucoup, pourras t-elle venir cette année ?  
Ah, Shizuru, là n'est pas la question, reprenons.

Tout le monde sait que pour elle Natsuki est bien plus qu'une amie et même si ce n'est pas le cas de la personne concernée ça pourrait créer des tas d'embrouilles, déjà qu'en plus il y aura Nao, on est bien partis pour que ça dégénère.

Mais je ne peux pas ne pas l'inviter, Natsuki la considère comme une véritable amie et elle sera sûrement déçue si elle ne la voit pas à la soirée.  
Rien qu'en imaginant la mine triste de ma bien aimée, je sens mon cœur se briser.

Très bien ma décision est prise, le bonheur de Natsuki passe avant tout et tant pis si l'on doit utiliser des tranquillisants.

J'attrape le combiné du téléphone plus que déterminée et je compose le numéro de la collègue de Natsuki.  
Très vite, j'entends une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du fil :

-Allô, Natsuki ?

-Euh non, c'est Shizuru.

Le ton qu'elle avait pris s'assombrit alors très vite et laisse place un ton glacial, elle me réponds extrêmement déçue :

-Ah c'est vous que désirez vous ?

Je soupire, elle ne m'est vraiment en rien sympathique mais je m'encourage en me disant que je fais là un acte merveilleux d'amour.  
Quelques secondes après je lui annonce la nouvelle :

-Vous le savez sûrement déjà mais l'anniversaire de Natsuki aura lieu dans quelques jours, comme vous êtes une de ses amis, je désirerait savoir si vous souhaiteriez venir à la fête que nous allons organisée pour l'occasion.

Elle tique cela se sent dans sa voix :

-Une amie, hein ?

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle croit celle la ? Que j'allais qualifié d'amante ou quelque chose du même genre.  
De qui elle se moque, je fais déjà l'effort de l'appeler, elle veut pas non plus que je l'autorise à coucher avec MA petite amie.  
Je vous jure ce qu'il faut pas faire par amour.

Avant de pouvoir m'enfouir encore plus dans mes sombres pensées une voix me lance :

-Ah, mais j'en serais ravie. Vous pourriez me donner plus de détails au sujet de cette fête ?

"Ravie" avais-je bien entendu ?  
Encore heureuse qu'elle en soit ravie sinon à quoi tout ça rimerait ?  
Elle me tape sur les nerfs, j'en ai marre ! Faites que cette conversation prenne fin, pitié ! Je ne pourrais pas en supporter davantage.  
Je soupire puis lui donne les informations dont elle a besoin, la salue avant de raccrocher et me rassoit sur le canapé vidée de toute mes forces.

Je pousse un léger soupir mais cette fois de soulagement et je sens déjà mon agacement s'envoler au fur et à mesure que je me détends.  
Mon dieu pourquoi je ressens tant de jalousie ?  
Bah n'y pensons plus, maintenant réfléchissons au cadeau.

Et voilà c'est finit, un chapitre un peu court, qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais que je trouve fun.  
Bon laisser des commentaires je veux savoir si ça vous a plut.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6 : La préparation de l'anniversaire de Nastuki :_

C'est le jour J, le moment de lui en mettre plein la vue, oui, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Natsuki Kuga.

Il faut que je me dépêche de rejoindre les autres, nous avons toute l'après midi pour préparer la fête : Natsuki est allée au centre ville s'amuser avec son gang.

J'espère seulement qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtise et que mon petit chiot n'a pas trouver ça suspecte car d'habitude quand elle part avec eux je la sermonne longtemps et lui fait promettre de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi.

A l'époque je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Natsuki aurait pu devenir la chef d'un gang au passé plus que douteux, mais ne nous étalons pas la dessus, c'est une longue histoire.

Je rentre dans la salle que nous avons loué pour l'occasion et à mon grand étonnement, je découvre que la plupart des décorations sont déjà en place.

Toutes les personnes présentes m'aperçoivent puis me saluent.

-Ah, Shizuru, tu as enfin pu te libérer ? "Commence Yukino".

-Oui, Natsuki n'était pas vraiment décidé à sortir.  
Elle disait qu'elle voulait passer la journée avec moi quelque part pour son anniversaire, je lui ai dit qu'on pourrait faire ça se soir et puis finalement elle est sortie.  
J'espère seulement qu'elle ne rentrera pas plus tôt que prévu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai parlé à ses gars et je leur ai fait promettre de ne la laisser rentré sous aucun prétexte. "Me rassure une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille".

-Merci bien, Nao !

La soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos, je sens que je vais avoir une bonne migraine.  
Passer toute une soirée avec deux perverses qui veulent mettre mon petit chiot dans leur lit n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'avais rêvé.

Mai se rendant compte à quel point l'ambiance qui c'est installée entre nous devient électrique, m'invite à aller voir dans un coin de la salle ce que contient un immense sac.

-Regardes Shizuru, ce sont tous les cadeaux que Natsu va recevoir ce soir.

"Natsu" en entendant ce surnom, je tique légèrement.  
Je ne me méprends pas, après tout Mai est une très bonne amie, ce n'est seulement qu'un surnom affectif qu'elle a donné au nom du grande et simple amitié.

En plus elle sort avec Tate, il est impossible qu'elle ait des vues sur Natsuki, jamais.  
Soudainement, je me rends compte de ma bêtise. N'essayais-je pas de me convaincre ?

Je deviens vraiment paranoïaque, soupçonner Mai d'aimer secrètement ma petite amie.  
Shizuru, ma pauvre, toutes ces histoires te monte à la tête.  
Mai me fixe bizarrement, il faudrait peut être que je lui réponde quelque chose.

-Oh, il y en a vraiment beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour ramener tout ça.

-Je suis sure que vous trouverez un moyen, au pire vous pourrez en ramener un peu avec vous et on vous amènera le reste.  
Bon il faut que je te laisse, Tate et moi on va chercher les pâtisseries. "Me réponds t-elle avec un sourire".

-D'accord, bon courage !

Mai s'en va en attrapant le bras d'un pauvre Tate occupé à parler avec Reito et qui tombe à la renverse en tirant sa petite amie avec lui sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Tous les deux se retrouvent sur le sol dans une position très compromettante et le malheureux se prends donc un coup magistral de la part de sa dulcinée avant de ce faire traîner jusqu'à la sortie par une Mai dans une colère noire.

Tout cela se fait sous nos yeux amusés, je ris alors très légèrement "ah l'amour".  
Bon assez traîné, allons aider les autres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Que le temps passe vite, il est déjà l'heure, je m'apprête à prendre mon portable mais j'interromps mon geste en m'apercevant qu'il y a encore pas mal de choses à mettre en place, je demande alors aux autres :

-Vous pensez que vous aurez le temps de finir ou alors que je dois retenir Natsuki quelques temps ?

Reito me réponds d'un ton mielleux en affichant un sourire hypocrite :

-Mah mah, je ne pense pas que nous allons mettre beaucoup de temps pour finir le peu de choses qu'ils nous restent à faire mais si vous pouviez retenir Kuga un petit moment, ça nous aiderait bien.

"Vous", je suppose qu'il m'en veut encore pour l'avoir rejeter l'an dernier.  
Il savait pourtant bien que j'étais avec Natsuki et que je l'aimais plus que tout, je me demande bien ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête.

Bah je pense qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour oublier et que quand il se trouvera quelqu'un il n'y penseras même plus.

-Je vois, alors comptez sur moi, je ferais de mon mieux, envoyez moi seulement un message quand vous serez prêts.

Je porte alors mon téléphone portable à mon oreille après avoir composé le numéro de ma bien aimée.  
Une voix essoufflée me réponds alors à l'autre bout du fil :

-Shizuru, c'est toi ?

-Oui mais qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?

J'entends alors une voix lointaine ordonnant à Natsuki de s'arrêter et de lever les mains en l'air.  
Je sens la colère m'envahir et je crie alors à son insu :

-Natsuki, qu'es ce que tu as encore fait ?  
Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne rien faire qui aurait pu te causer des ennuis ?

-Non mais Shizuru tu ne comprends pas ! "Un coup de feu retentit".  
Il y a ce gars qui est venu chercher les embrouilles et quand j'ai voulue lui rabattre le caquet , ce flic s'est interposé.

-Me dit pas que tu l'as frappé !

Natsuki me réponds sur un ton hésitant :

-Très bien, je ne te le dis pas.

Non, mais qu'es ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?  
Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus responsable ?

Apparemment Natsuki ne m'a pas écoutée et me réponds sur un ton enthousiaste :

-Ah, j'ai réussi à le semer.  
Qu'es ce que tu disais Shizuru ?

Je l'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur mais qu'es ce qu'elle peut être agaçante parfois.

-Laisse tomber, on en parlera plus tard.  
Rendez vous devant le cinéma.

-Très bien, je t'y attendrais.

Je raccroche et me dirige vers la sortie tandis que Nao me conseille de ne pas en faire trop :

-Shizuru, ne soit pas trop dur avec elle, tu connais Natsuki.

Je ne lui réponds pas et claque la porte.

Voilà c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Laissez des commentaires, je veux avoir vos opinions


	7. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7 : L'anniversaire de Natsuki._

Je descends du bus et me retourne pour apercevoir Natsuki devant le cinéma en train de lire les panneaux ou sont affichés les résumés des films.  
Je m'approche sans faire de bruit et pose ma main sur son épaule, elle sursaute puis se retourne en m'accueillant avec un grand sourire exagéré avant de me saluer :

-Ah Shizuru. Comment c'est passée ta journée ?

Elle feinte, elle croit vraiment pouvoir y échapper.  
Me prends t-elle pour une débutante ?  
Oui, elle se fiche de moi complètement, elle me prends pour une idiote.  
Et puis est -elle innocente ? Est-elle aussi innocente qu'elle le dit ?  
Peu importe, elle va passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Natsuki, je te le redemande qu'as tu fait ?

Déçu que cela ne marche pas avec moi, l'accusée ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils en essayant de paraître le plus sérieux possible pour me donner une explication que je suis sure elle a bâclé pendant le peu de temps qui sépare mon appel de mon arrivée :

-Rien, tout n'est qu'un concours de circonstances, ce n'est pas de ma faute.  
Avec les autres, on se promenait dans le centre commercial et un type super hautain avec ses gars est venu vers nous et a chercher les embrouilles.  
Quand j'allais lui mettre une droite, il y a eu le flic qui s'est interposé et qui se l'ai reçu en pleine face.  
Je te jure l'autre type l'aurai vraiment mérité, il se la jouait gros dur et foutait le bordel avec ses petits délits mais c'est l'agent qui se l'est pris et c'est bien dommage.  
Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je l'ai semé, il n'y a plus aucun problème.

J'ai écouté ses sornettes jusqu'au bout et sans l'interrompre, maintenant j'affiche un sourire étrangement froid et sombre pour lui répondre sur un ton glacial :

-Ah et bien, me voila rassurée.

Et avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, j'attrape les deux joues de l'irresponsable et les tire au maximum.  
Ce qui devait arriver arriva, un long cri mêlé de surprise et de douleur s'éleva dans les airs et siffla jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Plusieurs personnes avaient arrêter leur marche et nous regarder avec curiosité et moi tirant toujours plus fort sur ses joues, je lance à son égard :

-Non mais de qui te moques tu ?  
Tu crois que je vais avaler ton histoire de pure coïncidence ?  
Pour qui tu me prends ?

Et j'enchainais les sermons sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, d'ailleurs même si ça avait été le cas je doute qu'elle aurait pu articuler un seul mot compréhensible.

Quand au bout du dizaine de minutes de représailles je décide d'écouter enfin les excuses de Natsuki, je me rends compte qu'au coin de ses yeux perlent des larmes, l'aurais-je trop brutalisée ?  
Non, Shizuru tu as fait ce qu'il faut, elle l'avait bien chercher et ne pense surtout pas le contraire même si c'est douloureux de la voir au bord des larmes !

Je lui relâche alors les joues rougies qui sont certainement très endolories, la voie se les masser énergiquement puis se sécher les yeux avant de me répondre en boudant :

-Désolé, je ne recommencerais plus.

-Je l'espère pour toi. "Lui dis-je en guise d'avertissement".  
Bon allons y.

Je lui attrape la main prête à lever le camp mais cette dernière ne bouge pas, un main toujours positionnée sur son visage, légèrement étonnée.

-Moi je croyais que tu m'avais donné rendez vous ici parce que tu voulais qu'on se fasse un ciné.

Ah, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? C'est évident que ça peut porté à confusion.

-Eh bien non, ce n'est pas là que je voulais qu'on aille, je m'excuse j'aurais du te prévenir.

-Bah ou on va alors ? "Me questionne -elle".

-Tu verras bien, on prends ta moto ou on va à pied et tu iras la chercher plus tard ?

-Ma moto bien sur, allez grimpe ! "M'ordonne t-elle déjà assis sur sa bécane".

Je soupire. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas une adoratrice de la marche ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir la retenir très longtemps et je ne peux pas me servir de la tenue vu qu'on est toutes les deux en jeans.  
Bon je ne vois qu'une solution, tenter de lui faire prendre des mauvais chemins en invoquant le manque de sens de l'orientation.

Après avoir échafaudée mon plan à la va vite, je saisit l'un des casques et m'installe derrière ma bikeuse.  
Natsuki démarre en trombe et fonce à travers les routes, j'en profite pour me serrer plus contre elle.

Natsuki s'arrête et me demande légèrement agacée :

-Shizuru, tu es sure que c'est par là ?  
Je ne pense pas que cette rue se trouve la bas.

Mince, ça avait mis beaucoup moins de temps que je ne l'avais prévu, bon tant pis je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, finit la comédie, prions seulement qu'ils aient finit d'ici là.

Elle regarde un panneau d'indication et le montre du doigt :

-Regarde je te l'avais dit, on va dans le sens inverse là.  
Franchement Shizuru !

-Ara désolé, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'orienter.

Elle me regarde sceptique et fait une marche arrière pour reprendre la bonne route.  
On ne tarde pas à apercevoir le bâtiment et en tentant de la ralentir je lui proposes d'aller manger quelque chose avant ce qu'elle refuse.

Natsuki se gare avant d'attendre que je lui indique la route car elle n'a aucune idée d'où aller et me suit quand je commence le plus lentement possible à monter les marches.  
De temps en temps, je m'arrête en engageant la conversation, je dois tenter le tout pour le tout même si je ne fais que gagner quelques secondes aux autres.

Nous y étions, encore quelques marches, et nous serons devant la salle.  
Je me creuse les méninges essayant de trouver un moyen pour l'arrêter.

Trop tard, on y est, plus le temps de réfléchir.  
Je pousse Natsuki contre le mur ce qui la fait vaciller de surprise et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer sa plainte, je prends possessions de ses lèvres et lui coupe le souffle.  
D'abord étonnée, elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre mais elle finit par répondre à mon baiser et entoure ma taille de ses deux bras.

Quand ce maudit téléphone va sonner ?  
La situation est devenue intenable.  
Natsuki et moi avons échangé nos places, maintenant c'est moi qui suis contre le mur et qui gémit au contact de sa langue contre la mienne et à celui de ses mains sur ma peau qui ne cessent de descendre.  
Shizuru, ne fait rien qu'y pourrait aggraver la situation, elle est déjà assez délicate comme ça !  
Oui mais ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps ...  
Shizuru concentre toi sur ta mission n'y penses plus !  
Mais quand ? Quand va t-il enfin sonner cet idiot de portable ?

TU LU LU LU LU, TUUUT !

Sauvée par le gong, ouf, je n'aurais pas pu résister plus longtemps.  
Natsuki regarde le téléphone que j'ai sorti de ma poche avec mécontentement, j'avais deviné que sa seule envie pour le moment était de le balancer contre le mur pour reprendre là ou on en était restées.

C'est bon, on peut y aller.  
Je m'écarte de mon petit chiot mais avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la laisser rentrer, je reste devant la porte quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits.

Je la suit à l'intérieur, claque la porte, les lumières s'allument et les invités se ruent sur ma petite amie en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

L'effet de surprise est apparemment réussi, elle est abasourdie puis elle sourit chaleureusement et pour finir rougit en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle va remercier nos amis les yeux pétillants, on peut voir sur son visage sa joie.

Pour l'instant je surveille docilement les perverses de la soirée et me met en position prête à intervenir lorsque Natsuki approche d'elles.  
J'essaie de capter toutes les paroles échangées, l'oreille tendue, aux aguets et grimace à chaque sous entendus malsains.

Finalement elles ont décidées d'être sages ce soir, enfin pas tout à fait :  
Alors que Natsuki s'apprête à partir en leur tournant le dos, Nao en profite pour lui mettre la main aux fesses.  
Moi et mon ange criions alors en cœur :

-Nao, ça suffit !

Et nous obtenons comme réponse un simple soupir ironique accompagné d'un :

-Si, on peut même plus peloter ses amis !

Et nous riions tous ensemble.

C'était une superbe fête mais que le temps passe vite et quand Midori complètement saoule se laisse tomber par terre pour dormir, on décide de partir, de ranger la salle et ramener les cadeaux à la maison le lendemain.

Sur le chemin du retour, ma bien aimée et moi nous rappelons les meilleurs moments de le l'anniversaire :

-C'était chouette, tu as vu quand Kelly et Nao se sont mis à chanter cette chanson avec cet air ridicule.

-Cette chanson t'étais destiné Natsuki.

-Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes, Shizuru. "Me réponds t-elle en riant".

-C'est vrai et elles n'ont pas choisit une chanson coquine pour rien !  
D'ailleurs en parlant de choses coquines, leurs cadeaux pourraient peut être bien servir un jour, tu ne penses pas ? "Lui dis-je en me moquant gentiment d'elle".

-Pas question ! Quelle idée d'offrir ce genre de truc !

Je me remémore l'adorable visage de ma Natsuki rouge de honte en apercevant les cadeaux : Des menottes de la part de Nao et des sous vêtements en bonbons de la part de Mlle Carter.

Nous étions partis dans un fou rire quand brusquement Natsuki s'était levé en laissant tombé les paquets cadeaux par terre, horrifiée en réprimandant les deux jeunes femmes.

-Je te remercie, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, bon d'accord je savais que tu avais préparé quelque chose mais je n'avais pas imaginé ça. "Me dit-elle changeant brusquement de sujet celui ci devenant trop gênant pour elle"

-Contente que ça t'ai plu !

-Mais au fait dis moi Shizuru, pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus comme ça dans le couloir, il y a bien une raison ?

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle me rappelle cet événement ?  
J'en rougit rien qu'en n'y repensant.

-Il fallait bien que je te retienne pour leur laisser le temps de terminer de tout préparer et comme tu as vite compris la supercherie des rues, quand on est arrivées devant la salle c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te retenir.

Elle me regarde hébétée et soupire ironiquement de frustration :

-Ah je vois et moi qui pensait que tu ne pouvais simplement plus résister à mon charme.

Je la frappe doucement à l'épaule et la sermonne :

-Quelle prétention ! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mais quand j'ai reçu le message tu avais l'air d'une gamine qui boudait parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait ! En gros toi non plus t'avait pas l'air contre, Baka !

Elle me fait un de ses sourires charmeurs et me donne une réponse qui me fait légèrement rougir :

-Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours partante quand il s'agit de toi.

Je me serre contre elle en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

Comme il n'y avait personne sur les routes, on avait décidé de ne pas mettre les casques.  
Pas bien sérieux tout ça, mais grâce à ça je pouvais admirer mon ange les cheveux au vent.  
D'accord on ne roulait pas bien vite mais la simple petite brise qui venait à nous suffisait à faire voleter nos cheveux.

On est arrivées chez nous, j'ai demandé à Natsuki de m'attendre dans le salon et je pars chercher son cadeau.

Ce dernier assis par terre me regarde curieusement, je le prends dans mes bras et me dirige vers un placard, je peux maintenant voir deux gamelles à moitiés vides.  
J'ouvre le placard et saisit un paquet percé de multiples trous laissant filtré l'air est un peu de lumière ou je positionne le cadeau et que je referme après lui avoir grattouillé la tête.

Je suis maintenant dans le salon et je pose le paquet sur les genoux de ma bien aimée en prenant milles égards pour ne pas trop secouer la pauvre petite bête à l'intérieur.

Elle le regarde fasciner et décide de l'ouvrir lentement en prenant les mêmes précautions que moi, elle tire le ruban soulève le couvercle et aperçoit une petite boule de poil qui s'empresse de lui lécher le visage.

Elle saisit le petit animal et le serre dans ses bras amoureusement en s'écriant de joie :

-Merci beaucoup, il est trop mignon !  
Je vais l'appeler Duran !  
Qu'es ce que tu en penses, Shizuru ?

Que puis-je répondre devant l'expression émerveillé, le visage éclairé d'une joie encore jamais égalée de mon petit chiot à moi.

Et voila finit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
Et pour ceux qui connaissent la série Candy Boy, ils reconnaîtront le clin d'œil que je lui ai dédiée.  
Maintenant que l'anniversaire de Natsuki est passé, nos héroïnes vont devoir faire face à une situation de panique celle du travail.  
A la prochaine.


	8. Chapitre 8

Et voila la suite avec un petit bonus à la fin.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 8 : Une journée de travail auprès de sa bien aimée._

Aujourd'hui est un beau jour : Le ciel est bleu, les rues calmes, la brise douce et légère et une ambiance romantique entoure la ville paisible.  
Que demander de plus ?

Je suis devant la fenêtre, je peux voir sur la branche d'un arbre en face, dans un nid deux adorables oiseaux qui gazouillent amoureusement.  
Comme je l'ai envie !

Un énorme cri frustré retentit à mes oreilles et atteint les deux volatiles qui effrayés s'envolent aussi vite que possible.  
Une seule personne au monde peut ne pas être touchée par cette ambiance magique.

Je me retourne un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et je me moque gentiment de ma compagne :

-Ara, Natsuki devrait se calmer un peu, elle vient de faire fuir deux innocents petits oiseaux qui venaient de se trouver.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, agacée au plus haut point et me réponds en hurlant :

-Rien à faire des piafs. Comme si j'allais m'en préoccuper.

-Ara, tu n'as peut être aucune attention pour ces "piafs" mais tu est en train d'effrayer ce pauvre Duran.

Natsuki tourne alors sa tête en direction du fauteuil en face d'elle, derrière lequel se cache son petit husky apeuré.

Mon petit chiot se lève pour se diriger lentement vers l'animal avant de s'abaisser, de le saisir dans ses bras et de revenir à sa place en le câlinant.

Eh oui, Natsuki en à peine deux jours était devenue littéralement accro à la petite boule de poils et me délaissait bien souvent pour s'en occuper.  
Un nouveau record très impressionnant vient d'être établit.  
C'est injuste, moi il a fallut pour ainsi dire des années et des mois avant que mon ange ne s'amourache de moi.  
Oui c'est vraiment injuste. Ah Shizuru ne recommences pas la jalousie est un très vilain défaut !

Natsuki, Duran sur ses genoux, fulmine en relisant une dizaine de feuilles sur lesquelles sont écrits des tonnes de calculs scientifiques et soupire :

-Moi qui pensait trouvé vite la solution, je me trompais.  
Dire que tout serait parfait si je trouvais juste le calcul pour bouclé toute la thèse.  
Que c'est stressant !

Dommage pour mon amour mais en ce jour je suis d'humeur taquine, je m'approche d'elle, m'assoit sur l'accoudoir tout près, saisit sa tête avant de la serrer contre ma poitrine avec délicatesse et je murmure sensuellement :

-Na-tsu-ki pour que tu déstresses un peu pourquoi ne pas "le" faire ?  
"Je relève sa tête pour encrer son regard dans le mien et d'un air taquin je continue" C'est bien plus intéressant que passer toute ta journée à te creuser la tête alors que la réponse surviendra ce soir au calme.  
C'est comme ça que ça marche avec toi, non ?

Je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes suffisamment pour sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau.  
Résistera t-elle à la tentation ? Eh bien non et au moment ou elle s'apprête à m'embrasser, captivée, mon sourire s'agrandit, je lui attrape la joue et la tire brutalement avant de rire joyeusement.

-Ara, Nastuki, quel manque de sérieux.  
Tu ne vas comme même pas délaisser ton travail pour coucher avec ta petite amie.  
Vraiment tu es irresponsable ma petite Natsuki !

Elle affiche une adorable petite moue déçue et se masse sa joue endolorit.  
Je l'embrasse tendrement de sorte à ce qu'elle ne reste pas trop sur sa fin et lui propose une toute autre chose :

-Que dirais tu plutôt d'une bonne tasse de thé pour te détendre ?

Mon petit chiot ferme les yeux et resserrent ses bras autour de Duran qui s'est assoupit avant de me répondre en imitant une enfant gâtée :

-Non moi je préfère la première option.  
C'est vraiment trop cruel ce que tu fais là. Quel genre de personne es-tu ?  
"Elle tape du pied et continue dans un soupir" Bon va pour le thé mais tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Elle fait mine de bouder, je me relève et m'en vais préparer nos boissons.  
J'ouvre le placard et commence à infusé le thé.  
Il semblerait que j'ai réussit à détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Ma pauvre Natsuki va avoir du pain sur la planche pour la semaine à venir et moi aussi d'ailleurs :  
Elle va devoir bûcher pour finir et améliorer sa thèse et moi je vais devoir donner le meilleur de moi-même pour faire mes preuves quand on me testera pour savoir si je suis apte ou pas pour travailler en tant qu'avocate de la défense.

Je pense à toutes ces journées ou je vais être séparée de mon amour.  
En plus quand elle en aura finit avec tout cette paperasse, elle va passer la plupart de son temps chez cette maudite Kelly à qui je fais très moyennement confiance.

Mon cœur se serre et mes yeux commencent à me piquer, ma respiration devient saccadée.  
Shizuru, ma grande, tu es une adulte responsable tu ne vas comme même pas laisser une simple histoire de jalousie d'abattre à ce point.  
Ressaisis-toi, c'est pas le moment de flancher, il te reste énormément de choses à faire, tu te dois de soutenir Natsuki !

J'essuie les quelques larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux et continue ma tache quand je sens une pression sur ma cheville.  
Je baisse les yeux pour apercevoir la boule de poils tirer avec ses minuscules crocs le bas de mon jean puis quand il voit qu'il a mon attention, il s'assoit avant de me fixer d'un air inquiet mais conciliant.  
Je m'accroupis, lui tapote doucement la tête et le rassure d'un "good boy" et le regarde s'éloigner en agitant joyeusement la queue.

Et bien ce chien à l'air vraiment très intelligent.  
D'ailleurs est-ce vraiment normal de la part d'un si petit chiot ?  
Je réfléchit un peu à la question avant de laisser tomber et de servir le thé dans deux tasses posées préalablement sur un plateau.  
Après tout qu'il soit malin n'est pas un problème au contraire.  
Tel maître tel chien, non ?

C'est toujours avec ce genre de propos que je clos les sujets qui ne concerne pas d'assez près ma bien aimée ou qui ne m'intéresse simplement pas plus que ça.

J'arrive dans le salon pour retrouver une Natsuki plongée dans ses pensées, le visage éclairé par la lumière du soleil et les cheveux se soulevant très légèrement au passage de la douce brise qui entre par la fenêtre entrouverte du salon.

Elle est si magnifique que j'en laisse tomber le plateau, je le rattrape rapidement avant qu'il ne touche le sol sans la quitter des yeux.  
Je m'approche à pas de loup, pose les boissons, me penche vers elle avant de déposer un baiser frivole sur sa joue que plus tôt j'avais malmenée.

Ma beauté tourne son sublime regard vers moi, me sourit et me demande si j'ai changé d'avis au sujet de mon ancienne proposition.  
J'entends un rire clair s'élever, sûrement le mien et hypnotisée par ses émeraudes qui scintillent je m'empare de ses lèvres avec passion.

Je me délecte de ce baiser qu'elle me rends affectueusement.  
Je recule mes lèvres en brisant ce délicieux contact à contre cœur pour reprendre mon souffle.

Mon ange me sourit et me serre contre elle.  
Un long moment passe pendant lequel j'écoute apaisée les battements de son cœur.  
Je me dis rassurée de son amour à mon égard que son cœur bat sûrement pour moi comme le mien pour elle et peut être qu'en ce moment même nos deux cœurs battent à l'unisson.

Finalement, je me retire de son étreinte et lui tends son thé en baissant la tête de sorte à ce qu'elle ne voit pas mon rougissement.  
Je saisis ma tasse et la porte à mes lèvres, le thé s'est refroidit.  
Qu'importe ! Je suis trop heureuse pour m'en plaindre ou bien même y remédier .

La suite je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, je pense que je me suis assoupie appuyé contre l'épaule de mon petit chiot.  
Tout ce que je peux dire s'est d'avoir entendu un cri victorieux me sortir du sommeil.  
  
_Bonus :_

Natsuki : Dis moi Solene, tu en a mis un temps fou pour poster ce chapitre de qualité médiocre.  
Pourquoi ?

Moi : C'est simple ma chère, tu ne le sais peut être pas mais écrire une fanfiction demande du talent, de la patience, de l'imagination mais surtout du courage.  
Vois-tu la nature ne m'a dotée d'aucun de ces dons.  
Alors souvent je dois réécrire mon texte et ce plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il me semble convenable.  
Et je ne te parles même pas de la phobie de la page blanche !

Natsuki : Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'amuses à faire pleurer Shizuru et pourquoi tu prends un malin plaisir à me chauffer à bloc avant de m'interrompre avec quelque chose d'obsolète comme mon anniversaire ou mon travail ?  
Tu t'amuses avec moi et tes lecteurs, c'est inacceptable !  
Pourquoi ne fais tu pas simplement un lemon au lieu de toujours tourner autour du pot ?

Moi : Shizuru pleure parce qu'elle souffre de son amour pour toi, elle souffre de ton irresponsabilité quotidienne. Le comprends-tu ?  
Pour le lemon, il m'est impossible d'écrire une scène comportant la description d'actes primitifs de la sous-espèce.  
En plus les chapitres sont longs, ça prends tu temps, pas question de faire une page de plus pour du lemon.  
No way !

Natsuki : En gros, si j'ai bien tout saisit, tu n'es qu'une grosse larve fainéante et perverse qui ne s'assume absolument pas et qui rejette toujours la faute sur les autres, d'ailleurs on peut penser que t'es du type sadique.  
  
Moi : Alala c'est un excellent portrait, bon tu aurais pu mettre "petit asticot" à la place de "grosse larve" mais sinon c'est parfait.  
Je te félicite !  
Mais dis-moi mon oiseau des îles, depuis quand es-tu devenue si intelligente ?

Natsuki : En plus t'as des tendances sadomasochistes.  
T'es la pire fille qui puisse exister !  
Je t'interdis de m'appeler mon oiseau des îles et surtout pas sur ce ton mielleux !

Moi : Oui, tout ce que tu veux, mon canard en sucre.

Natsuki : Tu sais quoi, écris la suite et va te faire soigner.  
Tu deviens dangereuse !

Moi : Je suis d'accord si t'es ma thérapeute ! Peut être qu'une fanfic en partant de cette idée serait pas mal.

Natsuki : Ni pense même pas !  
No way comme tu dis !

Moi : Tu sais j'ai pensé vaguement à une suite, mais c'est tragique.

Natsuki : Comment ça "tragique" ?

Moi : En simple tu auras le droit à :  
-Une séparation  
-Un meurtre  
-Un double suicide  
  
Natsuki : Attends ça devait être une fic joyeuse avec un "happy end", C'est ce dont on avait parler la première fois.

Moi : Mes plans ont changés !  
Pour trouver l'inspiration, je me suis réfugiée dans ma musique et cette sombre suite mais parvenue des méandres de mon esprit malmené.

Natsuki : Bon dieu ! Quel genre de musique écoutes-tu ?

Moi : Ça t'intéresses ?

Natsuki : Non, laisses tomber !  
Qu'es ce que je peux faire pour y remédier ?

Moi : Vas au sommet du Mont Fuji, une fois la bas, prie pour l'absolution de tes pêchés.  
Une fois cette chose faite, demande au seigneur de réduire mes heures de cours au profit de mes vacances.  
Demandes lui une arrivée abondante de fanfictions Shizuru/Natsuki de rating M et de faire revenir mon inspiration pour ma fic pervertie par ton couple prêcheur.  
Ensuite ramène moi mon promis ou ma promise.  
A ton retour et seulement à ton retour tu recevras un baiser de ta bien aimée.  
Tu iras et nous attendrons ton retour avec impatience.

Natsuki : Crois-y ! J'en ai assez de parler avec toi, je m'en vais !

Moi : Attends ma colombe !  
Embrasses-moi avant ton départ !

Natsuki : Pas question !

Moi : Serres-moi contre ta douce poitrine !

Natsuki : Fermes la !

Moi : Fais moi l'amour !

Natsuki : Plutôt me faire violer par Takeda !

Moi : Épouses moi !

Natsuki : Arrêtes tes conneries !

Moi : Si tu bouges je fais mourir Shizuru !

Natsuki : Nani ?

BLING, l'auteur se prend un coup de poing magistral en pleine face.  
Elle s'effondre et son sang se répands sur le sol.  
Serait-ce la fin ?

Fini, laisser des commentaires.  
A la prochaine.


	9. Chapitre 9

Vous avez maintenant le chapitre 9.  
Quoi déjà ?

_Chapitre 9 : Une semaine bien remplie._

La pluie s'abat sur la ville, je l'entends éclater contre la fenêtre du salon.  
Quelle averse ! Il fallait s'y attendre avec la chaleur d'hier.

Il fait un peu froid, je me blottis un peu plus contre Natsuki.  
Elle a fait une nuit blanche pour terminer, à temps, son travail alors pour rattrapez quelques heures de son sommeil, elle s'est résolue à faire un somme.

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à me faire du thé, je me suis retrouvée, malgré moi, étendue sur elle, ses bras enlaçant ma taille.  
J'aurais pu me retirer de son étreinte mais je n'en trouvait ni la force ni l'envie.

Mon petit chiot avait simplement déclaré que moi aussi j'avais besoin de dormir et que personne ne pouvait lui faire croire que j'avais pu me reposer convenablement dans une position aussi inconfortable avant de s'assoupir.

Alors me voila ,maintenant, trois heures plus tard, dans ses bras, la tête contre sa poitrine, à écouter son cœur battre et à me demander s'il faut que je la réveille ou pas.

J'avoue que l'idée de rester toute la journée, somnolente, enlacé dans ses bras me séduit bien plus que l'idée de la voir m'abandonner pour son boulot.  
Mais tout de même ce n'est pas très sérieux.  
Nous avons tout deux beaucoup de choses à faire cette semaine, elle sa thèse et moi je dois faire mes preuves donc je dois bosser à fond sur tout ce que j'ai apprit depuis le début de l'année.  
Il est hors de question que je sois recalée, jamais !

Bon je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir la réveiller.  
Je relève doucement la tête et approche tout aussi doucement ma main de son visage.  
Son visage ! Elle est si adorable quand elle dort, elle a l'air si paisible.  
Ah, je suis si chanceuse de pouvoir voir Natsuki dormir !  
Oui, c'est sur je suis la plus chanceuse femme de ce monde !

Avant que ma main n'atteignent sa cible, j'entends mon petit chiot grogner puis remuer légèrement.  
Toutes ces réflexions pour rien, je n'ai même pas pu profiter pleinement de cet instant.  
C'est injuste !

Elle ouvre les yeux et me fixe d'un regard bouleversant avant de remonter ses bras à mes épaules pour m'entraîner à nouveau contre elle.  
Mon amour passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et fait danser une de mes mèches entre ses doigts.  
De l'autre main elle s'amuse du bout de ses doigts à dessiner et redessiner un cœur tantôt sur mon épaule tantôt sur le haut de mon dos.

Ah Natsuki, ses mains douces et chaudes, son visage séduisant, son sourire charmeur, ses yeux pétillants de malice, ses bras chaleureux, ses cheveux soyeux, ses lèvres douces et aguicheuses ...  
Ah Natsuki je t'aime tellement, je t'aime plus que tout !

Je soupire de contentement dans son cou, elle se moque alors de moi avec désinvolture.  
Qu'elle rigole ! Je me vengerais une autre fois.  
Pour le moment, je me sens si bien, je me sens aimée.  
Alors que je profite de ce tendre moment, la voix de mon ange vient tinter à mon oreille :

-Cela fait longtemps que je dors ?

Je ne bouge pas et lui réponds d'un ton un peu moqueur :

-Oui, plus de trois heures.  
Qu'es ce que diraient tes anciens professeurs s'ils te voyaient ?  
Je suis sure que tu aurais le droit à quelque chose du genre : "Quelle fainéante, tu es vraiment incorrigible ! ".

-C'est bien possible !

Ses mains descendent vers le bas de mon dos, elle se redresse lentement sans briser l'étreinte, mon petit chiot enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et se colle le plus possible contre moi.

Je savoure silencieusement cet enlacement, je sens son souffle sur ma peau, je respire son parfum et je suis certaine qu'elle fait de même.  
Puis elle relève la tête et s'étire, signe qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se lever et qu'elle n'attend plus que mon accord pour le faire.

Je ne me pousse pas tout de suite et cela ne semble pas la déranger au contraire elle semble reconnaissante.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et tout en fermant les yeux, j'approche mes lèvres des siennes avant de m'en emparer délicatement et amoureusement.  
Le baiser devient très vite langoureux et passionné.  
D'ailleurs Natsuki n'a pas l'air décidée à le briser.  
Cependant le manque d'air la rappelle à l'ordre et elle finit par reculer son visage du mien.  
Puis tandis que je me relève, je sens ses doigt se crisper légèrement sur ma veste pour finalement se desserrer quelques secondes plus tard.

Je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre, il ne pleut plus.

Je dirige alors mon regard de nouveau vers mon petit chiot et je m'aperçoit que le sien est morose et suppliant.  
A cet instant, je suis sure que si elle me demandait de tout abandonner : le travail et tout ce à quoi j'aspire pour ma carrière, pour me blottir à nouveau contre elle et ce pour l'éternité, je le ferait sans hésiter.  
Je ne supporte pas de la voir abattue, ça m'angoisse terriblement.

Natsuki semble s'apercevoir de mon anxiété, je vois ses traits fins se détendre et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire quelque peu forcé.  
Elle se lève pour rejoindre la petite pièce qui lui sert de laboratoire personnel, pour ce faire elle doit passer près de moi et elle profite de cette proximité pour me tapoter affectueusement la tête comme pour me rassurer une dernière fois.  
Le petit Duran qui jusque là se reposait silencieusement dans son panier sautille à ses cotés.

Elle revient avec un énorme dossier sous le bras qu'elle dépose sur la commode, juste à coté, du combiné de téléphone qu'elle saisit.  
Je m'adosse au mur d'en face et l'observe composer un numéro avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allo, Kelly ? C'est Natsuki.

A l'entente du prénom de ça collègue, je serre mes poings jusqu'à en avoir mal pour m'empêcher d'aller arracher le téléphone de ses mains et de le balancer par la fenêtre.

-Oui ça va très bien et toi ?

En effet tout allait très bien quand tu n'existais pas, si seulement tu pouvais disparaître de notre vie et même de la surface de la terre, simplement.  
A cette pensée, je me remémore sans le vouloir vraiment, tout mes péchés, le visage de tout ceux que j'ai tué durant le festival et je sens mon cœur se serrer comme dans un étau, mes yeux menacent de pleurer.  
Je mords ma lèvre inférieur jusqu'à sentir un long filet de sang couler sur mon menton pour réussir à retenir mes larmes.

-Je vois. Je t'appelais pour savoir quand tu voudrais que je vienne pour finir de préparer la thèse et l'oral.

J'essuie avec le bout de mon pouce le sang qui s'écoule de la toute récente blessure pour qu'il ne tache pas mes habits et je le porte alors à ma bouche.

Le sang a un goût vraiment amer tout comme ce thé spécial que l'on m'avait offert quand j'étais encore au lycée, quelques jours après le festival des Himes.  
Malgré son goût extrêmement amer je l'avait bu jusqu'à le dernière goutte et j'avais été bien la seule.  
Mai avait bu une gorgée avant de s'arrêter et de me demander comment je pouvais boire ça.  
Moi même je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'efforçais à boire ce thé, ce gout me rendait mélancolique, ça me retournait le cœur et mon regard était devenu si sombre que les autres s'était soudainement inquiété mais par égard ne me l'avaient pas fait remarquer.  
Natsuki quand à elle m'avait fixé quelques instants avant de fixé sa tasse et le liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de la porter à ses lèvres en arborant une attitude compatissante et bienveillante.  
Avait t-elle comprit ce que même moi j'avais du mal à comprendre ?  
Cependant, elle, même avec tout les efforts qu'elle déployait pour ingurgiter la boisson en avait laissé un petit fond avant de s'en aller sans un mot.

-Oui demain ça serait parfait.

Demain je ne la verrais pas, d'ailleurs je ne la verrais pratiquement pas de la semaine.  
J'ai mal au cœur, une angoisse grandissante me prends.

-A dix heures ? Très bien. J'y serais.  
A demain.

Elle raccroche, soupire et me regarde inquiètes, elle fixe ma lèvre enflée avant de me demander :

-Qu'es ce que tu as ? Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça tu vas te rider et puis qu'es ce que tu t'es fait à la lèvre ?

Elle s'approche de moi et passe son pouce sur ma blessure.  
Je frissonne à ce contact puis j'entends un aboiement, je baisse la tête et voit son Husky, les oreilles baissées et un regard soucieux dirigé vers moi.

Je détends les muscles de mon visage et esquisse un sourire avant de la rassurer :

-Rien, tout va bien !

Ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment fonctionner et Natsuki insiste :

-Bien sur qu'il y a quelque chose ! Je le vois sur ton visage. "Elle soupire".  
Je vais la bas pour travailler ! Il n'y aura ni flirt, ni étreinte, ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre.  
Il y aura juste des calculs scientifiques bien rasoirs comme je les aime.  
Et puis Shizuru, tu es cent fois mieux qu'elle. Regardes-toi ! "Elle repasse à nouveau son pouce sur ma lèvre". Je n'aime pas que tu sois triste et que tu te fasses du mal.

Je rougis légèrement, mon cœur bat le chamade et je balbutie :

-Vraiment ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Son regard reflète beaucoup de peine, elle ne semble pas du tout convaincue.  
Je ne pourrait pas supporter plus longtemps de la voir aussi attristé, je me retourne prête à partir et prononce ces derniers mots avec beaucoup de difficulté :

-Puisque je te dis que tout va bien ! Bon je vais faire tu thé, tu en veux ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'une main salvatrice me tire violemment en arrière et je me retrouve soudainement dans les bras de mon petit chiot.  
Elle me serre contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait et tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est de fondre en larme au creux de ses bras, mes jambes lâchent et je me sens tombé à genoux sur le sol avec elle.

Je me souviens avoir beaucoup pleuré et mon ange n'a pas à un seul moment desserrer son étreinte, elle me passait une mains dans mes cheveux et me murmurait à l'oreille des mots d'amour.

Quand enfin j'ai arrêté de sangloter contre elle, j'ai eu tellement honte que pendant tout le reste de la journée j'ai fait semblant que rien ne c'était passé.  
J'étais tellement embarrassée d'avoir pleuré comme une enfant devant elle.  
Quant à Natsuki, elle ne m'a fait aucune remarque, je pense qu'elle avait compris que je ne désirais pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'est contentée de me sourire malicieusement et de rester silencieuse.  
Heureusement pour moi car rien que le fait de la regarder dans les yeux me faisait rougir fortement.

Le lendemain :  
  
Aujourd'hui, mon amour est parti chez sa collègue et moi j'essaye tant bien que mal de réviser tout ce que j'ai apprit depuis le début de mes études.  
Je n'arrête pas de m'inquiéter de ce que Kelly pourrait essayer de faire à Natsuki, je ne vais jamais réussir à me concentrer.

Le samedi soir :

A partir de ce soir, je pourrais de nouveau avoir Natsuki rien que pour moi.  
Demain on me fera passer un test d'aptitudes, je saurais si oui ou non je suis apte à travailler dans le droit tandis que dans deux jours mon petit chiot passera sa thèse.

En ce moment, je suis assis sur le canapé, les jambes serrées contre ma poitrine, une tasse de thé vert à la main.  
Mon regard est fixé sur la poignée de porte, j'attends son retour avec impatience.

Soudain je me rends compte de ma bêtise.  
Shizuru tu exagères, on dirait un chien qui attend son maître.  
A cette pensée, je cherche Duran du regard et finit pas l'apercevoir sur son panier près de l'entrée, il est prêt tout comme moi à bondir à tout moment.  
La poignée tourne, je lâche ma tasse qui se casse au sol pour sauter dans les bras de l'arrivante.

-Je suis de retour. "Dit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte".

-Bienvenue à la maison. "Obtient-elle comme réponse".

Elle m'embrasse fougueusement et se laisse tomber sur le sol en m'entraînant dans sa chute.

Ah l'amour !

Enfin merci pour vos commentaires, vous êtes un véritable soutien.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bon voila, le chapitre 10 qui fait 3 pages doubles à l'écrit et que j'ai galèré à poster. Bonne lecture.

_  
__Chapitre 10 : C'est le grand jour !_

La salle exalte une certaine frénésie, les personnes présentent sont en proie à l'effervescence, tout le monde autour de nous s'active, se salue, s'en va et s'en vient et moi, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel est installée Natsuki, une tasse de thé à la main, j'observe la scène.

Mon petit chiot lit et relit son discours.  
A cet instant, n'importe qui, même le plus idiots des idiots, pourrait savoir que cette dernière est en pleine crise d'anxiété.  
Elle tremble de tout ses membres, son souffle est saccadé, son regard est fuyant, elle ne cesse de s'éponger le visage avec un mouchoir humide, quand on lui parle sa voix est hésitante, elle bafouille et pour finir elle passe son temps à relever sa tête pour regarder les aiguilles de l'horloge d'en face se déplacer inexorablement sur leur cadran.

Que faire ? Comment la rassurer ?  
Je sens que si je ne fais rien, elle va s'enfuir en courant et tout laisser tomber.  
Je la vois mettre une de ses mains sur sa bouche, voila que maintenant elle a envie de vomir.  
Réfléchis, Shizuru, réfléchis !

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, elle me regarde intriguée.

-Ça va aller, Natsuki ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre ? Un massage ? Un médicament ?

Elle me répond avec un ton suppliant en bégayant :

-Si, si tu, tu pouvais me, me donner quelque chose à boire parce que j'ai, j'ai la gorge extrêmement sèche.  
Et puis si, si tu avais quelque chose pour me, me calmer ça serait bien aussi. "Puis avec une voix plus que désespéré elle ajoute". Je vais jamais y arriver !

-Mais si Natsuki, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi !  
Tu as beaucoup travaillé et je suis sure que tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef !

Ça ne l'a pas vraiment convaincue alors je me lève pour aller lui chercher un verre de limonade.  
Je me fraye un chemin entre les invités pour arriver au buffet avant de faire le chemin inverse le gobelet en main.  
Mais alors que je suis à mi-chemin, je me cogne de plein fouet contre un jeune homme.  
Je m'assure tout d'abord de n'avoir rien renversé avant de redresser la tête et de reconnaitre Reito et son sourire toujours aussi hypocrite.

Il engage la conversation avec le même ton mielleux qu'il prend pour toutes nos discussions :

-Fujino, désolé de t'avoir bousculé, comment tu vas ?

Je lui réponds en affichant le même petit sourire hypocrite que lui :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais du regarder ou j'allais, c'est à moi de m'excuser.  
Je vais très bien et toi ?

Son regard est glacial, on peut y voir toute la colère qui se déverse en lui seconde après seconde, oui, on peut y voir toute la haine qu'il éprouve à l'égard de Natsuki.  
Je sais que cette haine ressort de la jalousie et du fait que je l'ai rejeté et pas elle.

-Oh mais je vais très bien.  
Au fait j'ai entendu dire que tu avais passé ton test d'aptitude.  
Alors qu'es ce que ça à donné ?

Dire que si tu ne t'étais pas déclaré nous aurions pu rester bon amies. Sur ce coup là, tu n'as pas été très malin.  
Maintenant que je sais que tu la détestes ta présence m'importune.  
Quand tu lui lances des regards remplis de malveillance, j'ai envie de te frapper de toutes mes forces pour te remettre les idées en place mais à chaque fois je ne bouge pas, je ne dis rien, je reste de glace.  
Tout cela serait si peu _convenable_.

-Et bien, je ne peux pas encore me prononcer mais je pense avoir réussit.  
Mais on est jamais sur de rien.

Oui, on n'est jamais sur de rien, _nos amis les plus chères peuvent en quelques secondes devenir nos ennemies d'aujourd'hui_.

-Je vois ! "Il tourne ses yeux haineux vers Natsuki et mes doigts se crispent sur le plastique du gobelet ".  
C'est le grand jour pour elle, n'est ce pas ?

Ne la regardes pas comme ça ! Je te l'interdis !  
Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Je ne veux pas que tu la hais parce que dans ce cas, je n'ai d'autre choix que de te haïr autant.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Il tourne, alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, vers moi, ses yeux attristés et éplorés.

-Je vais aller saluer les autres.  
Souhaites bonne chance à Kuga de ma part !  
A la prochaine, _Shizuru_.

Que t'arrives t-il Reito ? En aurais tu assez de tout ça, de tout ce que tu ressens ?

-Au revoir "Lui dis-je alors que ce dernier était déjà bien loin".

Reito ne sois pas triste ! Je suis sure qu'un jour nous redeviendrons amies.

C'est avec mes sombres pensées que je rejoins ma bien aimée et à la vision de son regard inquiet et tendre à la fois, mon cœur se réchauffe doucement et mes doutes sont déjà bien loin.

Tandis que je lui tends son verre, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire qu'elle me rend lorsqu'elle effleure délicatement ma main pour le saisir.  
Je m'installe sur ses genoux en douceur et l'observe boire la boisson d'une seule traite.

-Merci, Shizuru. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux. "Me dit-elle en souriant".

Elle ment, je le sais mais je ne lui fait pas remarquer.

-Tu sais, j'ai un moyen pour faire disparaître ton stress. "Lui dis-je avec un sourire de renard en caressant doucement, très doucement ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts".

Elle me demande alors malicieusement bien qu'elle en connaisse déjà la réponse :

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

En guise de réponse je dépose tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes et lorsque ma langue vient à l'encontre de la sienne, je la sens se détendre petit à petit.  
Elle pose alors sa main droite sur ma nuque et sa main gauche dans mon dos pour me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement et la nouvelle arrivante, Kelly, hurle :

-C'est l'heure, dépêchez vous !

Je recule mon visage du sien et dépose un baiser frivole sur son front avant de me retirer afin de la laisser se mettre debout.  
Cette dernière alors, maintenant, complètement décontracté attrape ma main pour m'entrainer dans son sillage et ne la lâche pas avant d'être enter dans l'auditorium.

-Bonne chance Nastuki !

-Shizuru, _la chance c'est pour ceux qui ne sont pas préparés !_  
"Me dit-elle d'une voix assuré en me faisant un clin d'œil".

Je lui sourit une dernière fois puis je vais m'installer sur un banc tout près de la "scène" pour la soutenir.

Comme je le pensais je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait mais voir cette assurance qui émanait d'elle et ce sourire si charmeur qu'elle affichait, suffisait à me captiver, d'ailleurs je pense que c'est pour cette raison que la plupart de nos amis était aussi concentrés.

Quand enfin le jury s'est levé et à déclaré qu'il allait délibérer, tout le monde s'est dirigé vers la salle d'attente juste à coté, certains parlaient du résultat et d'autres les plus intellectuels, restaient silencieux, la démarche sure comme si pour eux le verdict était évident.

Moi, je me dirige vers ma pauvre Natsuki complètement épuisée après cet interminable discours, affalée dans son fauteuil et je pose une main sur son épaule avant de la féliciter :

_-Good Job My Lovely !_

-Ah merci Shizuru ! "Dit-elle avant d'ajouter avec un regard pétillant de malice". Tu n'es t'es pas trop ennuyé toi ?

Je lui lance un regard suspicieux pour lui répondre :

-Natsuki, n'essayerais tu pas de te moquer de moi ?  
"Puis je continue avec un ton taquin". Je n'ai peut être pas compris grand chose à ta thèse mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de suivre jusqu'au bout.  
De plus, comment pourrais je m'ennuyer alors que je peux t'admirer resplendir dans ta tenue de scientifique avec ces lunettes qui te rendes si sexy.

Je me penche sur elle, approche mes lèvres des siennes et les taquine avec mon souffle puis je pose une de mes mains sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa joue, pour finir je me rapproche de plus en plus et je m'arrête quelques millimètres avant que nos lèvres se touchent.  
Comprendra t-elle mon petit manège ?

Mon amour lâche dans un seul souffle :

-Shizuru, Baka !

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de m'embrasser, je me recule et lui dit d'un ton enjoué :

-_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !_  
Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi.

Puis quand je vois ces yeux suppliant et larmoyant je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver du regret et je décide de lui donner ce baiser qu'elle désire tant.  
Nos lèvres se touchent et un toussotement nous interromps.  
Mon ange et moi tournons la tête vers l'importune, surprises, nous reconnaissons Kelly qui range des feuilles dans un sac.  
Elle nous fixe de son regard hautain et nous demande sur un ton moqueur :

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Oh Dieu, qu'aurais je donné pour que mon éducation me permette de lui répondre "oui" ?  
Mais malgré le fait que je le désire ardemment, il n'en sera rien.  
Cela ne serait vraiment pas _approprié_.

-Ah Mlle Carter, veuillez m'excuser, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore là.

Elle n'aurait pas pu partir discrètement sans rien dire, non, il fallait encore qu'elle gâche tout.  
On peut presque voir les sang bouillir de jalousie dans ses veines, ses mains sont crispés sur les feuilles qu'elle tient, on croirait voir dans ses yeux crépiter le feu de la haine et l'aura qu'elle projette est presque diabolique.

Elle me hait. Elle me détestes tant et pourtant je n'en n'ai que faire car moi aussi je la hais de tout mon être.

-Bon travail à vous aussi !  
Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

-Je vous en prie. "Me dit-elle d'un ton faussement amical".

J'entraîne mon petit chiot derrière moi, elle ne proteste pas, elle a comprit.  
Dans la salle d'attente, je m'assoies à ses cotés et je m'aperçoit qu'elle me fixe inquiètes.  
Il faut dire que l'image que je dois renvoyer ne doit pas être très rassurante ou même bienveillante.  
Mais malgré ça je n'arrive pas à me calmer, je sens mon cœur me hurler toute sa colère.  
Je serre mes poings, me mords la lèvre mais rien n'y fait.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution, j'agrippe la nuque de Natsuki brutalement et m'empare de ses lèvres en espérant voir s'envoler, grâce à ce baiser, toute la hargne qui m'habite.  
Je m'étonnerais toujours des effets calmants qu'ont sur moi ses baisers dans ces moments là.  
Je desserre lentement mes doigts et mon ange soupir de soulagement dans ma bouche.  
Il faudra que je m'excuse, la pauvre, elle a du avoir vraiment mal au cou.

-Waouh !

Qui ose venir nous déranger ? Je vais vraiment finir pas m'énerver et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de cet importun.  
Je décide d'ignorer la personne puis finit par reculer mon visage quand elle se fait insistante :

-Eh bien, ça c'est ce que j'appelle un vrai baiser !

-Nao, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?  
"Lui dis-je sur un ton taciturne".

-Un honneur ? C'est ce que tu penses, Kaichou ?  
"Me demande t-elle ironiquement".  
Elle n'attend pas la réponse et continue, plein d'entrain :

-Enfin bref, je suis venu te féliciter Kuga, j'ai entendu dire que c'était dans la poche !

-Ah merci, Nao "Dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné".

-Tu sais Kuga, tu deviens de plus en plus intéressante.  
Ta petite amie va avoir du pain sur la planche pour repousser toutes les prétendantes.  
L'aura diabolique de Fujino va devoir fonctionner 24h/24H non stop.  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Natsuki rit nerveusement et me lance un regard implorant le pardon.  
Non mais je rêve tu crois comme même pas que je vais lui pardonner aussi facilement, elle se moque ouvertement de moi et en plus elle le fait sur un ton enjoué.  
J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu délicat et aussi provocant que cette dépravée.  
Bon elle m'énerve beaucoup moins que la blonde perverse mais tout de même.

Je lui réponds alors d'un ton quelque peu provocateur :

-Ara, mais ça vaut aussi pour vous.  
Ne voulez vous pas sortir avec Natsuki vous aussi ?  
N'êtes vous pas vous même une de ses prétendantes ?

-Bah, tu sais, elle finira par venir à moi d'elle même,donc ...  
"Réponds t-elle avec un ton assuré".

Je ne peux retenir malgré moi un ricanement presque inaudible.  
Elle me regarde étonné et je peux deviner qu'elle se demande comment moi, Shizuru Fujino, la plus réservée, la plus crédible dans le domaine de l'hypocrisie, de la manipulation et de la feinte, peux montrer un signe de dérision tel qu'un ricanement aussi léger soit il.

Sa voix perd de son assurance passée :

-Bon, bah, on se retrouve pour la fête.  
Salut !

Mon petit chiot tourne vers moi un regard accusateur et m'interpelle avec un ton plaintif :

-Shizuru !

Je feins l'innocence et lui réponds en faisant un sourire candide :

-Quoi ? J'ai rien fait, moi.

Elle soupire puis quelques secondes plus tard on nous annonce que le jury a prit sa décision, on se déplace de nouveau vers l'auditorium, on s'installe, mon amour attrape une petite bouteille d'eau posée sur le bureau et boit son contenue d'une seule traite.

Ensuite, un vieil homme, petit et rond, portant un costume et des lunettes se lève et prends la parole avec diplomatie :

-Nous n'irons pas par quatre chemin. "Je vois la main de Natsuki se resserrer sur la bouteille".  
Le travail que Mlle Kuga et Mlle Carter ont fournis et d'une qualité "suspense" vraiment supérieur, comme je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup dans ma longue carrière. "Il toussote avant de continuer".  
Mes collègues et moi même nous nous somme mis d'accord, le travail est sérieux et très intéressant.  
Nous vous annonçons alors votre réussite avec la mention "très honorable".  
"Il se redresse et tend vers Natsuki et Kelly un diplôme avant de finir son discours". Félicitations !

Toute l'audience applaudit et se précipite pour féliciter les nouvelles diplômés.  
Je m'approche de la foule qui s'est formé au bout de la salle et quand mon petit chiot m'aperçoit il coure dans ma direction et saute dans mes et saute dans mes bras.

-_Bon travail mon amour !_

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçu par la poste mon propre diplôme de droit, et apparemment lors de l'examen, une personne avait été intéressé par mon profil et mes compétences donc je devais aller à un entretien d'embauche dans deux jours.

-Natsuki soyons fière de nous !

_Oui, soyez fière de nous !_

Et voila c'est ainsi que ce termine cette fic !

Mais non c'est pas la fin, je vous ai bien eu.  
Bientôt le chapitre 11 : Les débuts d'une scientifique et d'une avocate.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Chapitre 11 : Les débuts d'une avocate et d'une scientifique._

L'audience retient son souffle, le tension est presque palpable, un silence absolu et pesant règne dans le tribunal, l'ambiance est glaciale.

Mais malgré tout, je peux sentir l'impatience m'envahir au fil des secondes.  
Je suis comme l'enfant, le soir de Noël, sur le chemin de la maison, qui espère trouver en rentrant tous ce qu'elle avait demandé au pied du sapin.  
Mais j'attends. Encore quelques secondes et je saurais si l'on m'a trouvé convaincante.

Le juge se lève, le verdict tombe :

_-Le jury déclare l'accusé non coupable._

Je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi quand quelqu'un m'interpelle, je me retourne et aperçoit un beau et fringant jeune homme.  
Il me sourit et me dit d'un ton joyeux :

-Mlle Fujino, vous avez été splendide.  
Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie pour votre première fois.  
Je ne regrettes pas de vous avoir engagée.

Je lui rends son sourire et lui réponds tranquillement :

-Ah, Mr Nakamura, c'est trop d'honneur, ce n'était pas si exceptionnel.

-Vous êtes trop modeste. "Puis il continue avec un sourire séducteur".  
Au fait vous êtes libre ce soir ? On pourrait peut être prendre un verre _ensemble_ histoire d'apprendre à se connaître.  
Qu'en dites vous ?

Je lui lance un regard suspicieux et lui demande tout en connaissant déjà la réponse :

-Ara, ne vous ai-je pas dit que j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un ?

Il me répond les yeux pétillants de malice :

-Oui, je sais mais on est pas obligé de lui en parler.

-Croyez moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous vous attiriez les foudres de Natsuki. "Lui dis-je en guise d'avertissement".  
Sur ce je vous laisse, au revoir !

-Au revoir ! Natsuki ? "Se demande t-il à lui même".

J'arrive très vite devant la porte de notre appartement.  
Une grande excitation m'avait envahie à l'idée de revoir mon petit chiot après cette longue première journée de travail et de pouvoir la lui raconter. Je me souviens même avoir grillée quelques feux rouges pour arriver plus vite.  
C'est une première pour moi contrairement à elle.

Je rentre et découvre Duran assis fidèlement juste devant moi.  
Il aboie et se dirige vers moi pour me faire la fête.  
Je le prends, alors, dans mes bras, il me lèche la joue puis me fixe attentivement avant de balancer une de ses pattes tout près de mes cheveux.  
Je jettes un coup d'œil en direction de sa patte et aperçoit une feuille coincé dans une de mes mèches.  
Je l'enlève, remercie la boule de poils en lui gratouillant la tête avant de le poser à terre.

Vraiment je ne regrette pas de l'avoir offert à Natsuki.  
Il est si mignon, si intelligent, si agréable à vivre.  
_Une vraie perle rare _!

Sur cette pensée, je me précipite dans le salon en jetant pèle mêle mes affaires et mon manteau sur le sol avant de me jeter moi même sur ma bien aimée qui est allongée sur le canapé.  
Elle grogne surprise puis me demande avec agacement :

-Shizuru, fais un peu attention ! Tu m'as fait mal !

Je lui répond sincèrement désolé en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou :

-Gomen, je ne recommencerais plus.

-Comment c'est passée cette journée ? "Me demande t-elle avec un regard interrogateur".

Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et je lui réponds d'un ton enjoué :

-J'espérais que tu me le demandes !  
En fait j'ai remporté le procès et pleins de gens sont venus me féliciter même le patron. "Je continue sur un ton taquin". Tu sais ?  
Le patron est un très beau jeune homme, il est un peu bizarre mais il est très gentil. _Un vrai séducteur !_

Elle soupire et fait une moue adorable avant de prendre la parole, légèrement énervée :

-Félicitations, c'est du bon travail.  
Quant à ton patron je suis contente de voir qu'il te plaît.

Je la regarde malicieusement puis lui demande :

-Ara, Natsuki, tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ?

Mon amour fait mine d'être outrée et me répond en bougonnant :

-Non pas du tout, pourquoi je serais jalouse de lui ?

Je me moque gentiment d'elle avant de lui susurrer amoureusement à l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu me fais beaucoup plus d'effets que lui !  
Et puis je t'aime, aussi, beaucoup plus.

Ce dit, je commence alors à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et passe ma main sous son tee-shirt avant de la poser délicatement sur son ventre.  
Mon petit chiot lâche un glapissement et se met à frissonner avant de me demander d'un ton plaintif :

-Shizuru, arrêtes ! Tes mains sont gelés !

Évidemment, il faisait froid dehors.  
Cependant je ne m'arrêtes pas et décide de monter ma main un peu plus haut. Je sens alors Natsuki se crisper puis finalement se relever, se retourner pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi.

Elle maintient mes mains des deux cotés de mon visage et effleure de ses lèvres les miennes.  
Je tente de bouger mes poignées en vain, alors pour approfondir le baiser j'essaye tant bien que mal de relever la tête mais c'est peine perdue car au fur et à mesure que je rapproche mon visage, elle recule le sien.  
Mon petit chiot me tente, me nargue et y prend un peu trop de plaisir à mon goût.

Je soupire et me relaisse tomber avant de lui lancer un regard implorant.  
Je la vois rire très légèrement face à mon impuissance puis ouvrir de quelques centimètres sa bouche et passer lentement très lentement sa langue sur mes lèvres.

Je frissonne à ce contact et Natsuki sans aperçoit, alors, elle décide de continuer son petit manège, elle taquine mes lèvres avec son souffle et se resserre un peu plus contre moi.

C'est une vraie torture et je laisse, malgré moi, échapper un gémissement plaintif.  
Natsuki se redresse pour pouvoir me m'observer, elle me lance un de ses sourires ravageurs auxquels je ne peux pas résister puis finit par dire avec une voix suave :

-Tu mérites bien une récompense pour ta réussite.  
"Elle continue malicieusement".  
Voyons ce que je peux t'offrir ?

Je maudit mon impuissance.  
Shizuru, franchement, tu n'arrives même plus à lui tenir tête, dire qu'avant c'est toi qui avais toujours le dernier mot.  
Regardes toi maintenant ! _c'est pitoyable !_

Je soupire de frustration, ce qui attire l'attention de mon impitoyable petit chiot qui me lance un regard interrogateur.  
"Tu abandonnes déjà ?" voila ce qu'il demande.  
Oui, j'abandonne, à quoi bon ? Les jeux sont déjà faits et tu les sais très bien Natsuki !

Je ferme les yeux en espérant que le désir que j'éprouve s'envole mais il n'en est rien et je finis par les rouvrirent pour la fixer de nouveau avec mon regard larmoyant.

Apparemment elle a comprit le message car je peux voir dans ses yeux émeraudes prendre place la déception et l'éclat que l'on retrouve ancré dans les yeux des enfants après une victoire.

Mon ange se baisse pour s'emparer de mes lèvres, ce contact fait disparaître tout mes regrets, et je sens quelques secondes plus tard sa langue venir caresser la mienne.  
Je lui rends son baiser qui est tantôt vorace tantôt tendre et je soupire de contentement dans sa bouche.  
Alors que je ressens l'envie de la serrer un peu plus contre moi, je me rends compte que mes mains sont toujours captives, je décide, donc, d'essayer de me libérer en espérant que mon ange daigne enfin me lâcher.

Elle lâche une de mes mains pour amener la sienne à ma joue et glisse l'autre sur la sienne avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens.

Je passe ma main libre sous son tee-shirt et la pose sur le haut de son dos pour resserrer l'étreinte.  
Ma bien aimée cale, alors, son corps contre le mien et brise le baiser quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration avant de le renouveler.

Au fil de ses baisers je sens mon envie d'elle augmenter, je m'acquiert alors la tache de lui enlever sont haut puis je commence à déposer des baisers papillons sur son cou puis sur son torse.  
Puis c'est au tour de Natsuki d'enlever mon haut, elle balaye mon dos de ses deux mains avant de me serrer contre elle.

Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me fait frissonner, sa peau est si douce et son odeur me fait perdre la tête, son parfum m'enivre totalement.  
Elle vient mordre ma lèvre inférieur tout en dégrafant mon soutien gorge d'une main experte.  
Elle saisit ensuite mes seins entre ses deux mains avant de les masser délicatement puis plus fortement.

Je gémit à son oreille et passe mes mains dans son dos pour dégrafer le sien.  
Nos baisers et nos étreintes se font de plus en plus intense et je sens, bientôt, deux mains venir lentement ôter mon jean et pour finir ma culotte.

Au fur et à mesure de ses baisers et de ses caresses, je sens ma raison s'envoler au loin.  
Plus rien n'existe, je ne vois qu'elle, je ne sens qu'elle et je n'entends qu'elle.  
Et le sommeil finit par m'emporter.

_Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner :_

-Au fait, Natsuki, avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, j'ai oublié de te demander comment s'était déroulé ta journée.

Elle me sourit puis me réponds sur un ton nerveux :

-Je dois t'avouer que ça a été une vraie catastrophe !

Je lui lance un regard interloqué puis je lui demande :

-Comment ça ?

Mon petit chiot hésite quelques secondes et finit par m'avouer en se passant une mains dans les cheveux :

-En fait Nao est passée nous voir, elle était complètement saoule.  
Elle s'est amusée à mélanger des solutions qu'on avait mis une plomb à préparer et ensuite elle est tombé en emportant avec elle des tas de fioles, de bêchers et d'autres instruments qui coutent une fortune.  
Tu aurais vu les dégâts !  
Finalement on a laissé tombé et on la ramenée chez elle.

Je soupire d'agacement avant de lui dire :

-Elle changera jamais celle là, elle a reprise le flambeau de Midori pour l'alcool.  
Mise à part, il te plaît le travail, sinon ?

Elle acquiesce puis me répond enthousiaste :

-Oui c'est bien mieux que mon ancien travail qui consistait à assister les profs de chimie et à empêcher les élèves de faire n'importe quoi.  
Je te jure les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont des irresponsables, un jour un type s'est mis à faire l'andouille avec une fiole d'acide chlorhydrique à la main.

Je ris affectueusement avant de lui dire :

-Tu dis ça comme si tu avais passée la soixantaine !  
"J'ajoute avec un grand sourire".  
_Espérons que ça se passe mieux aujourd'hui !_

Natsuki me sourit à son tour et prend une vois enfantine pour me répondre :

-Oui !


	12. Chapitre 12

_Chapitre 12 : Une rivale pour Shizuru !_

Ce matin était bien trop calme, bien trop beau, bien trop ensoleillé et croyez moi ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

-Je vous aime !

Oui, ça ne dure jamais, ça serait trop beau !

-Comment ça ? "Lui demande Natsuki interloquée".

-Je suis amoureuse de vous ! "Répond t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde".

-Oui, ça j'avais compris, merci.  
Mais pourquoi moi ? On ne se connaît même pas ! "Lui redemande t-elle quelque peu agacée".

La jeune fille nous regarde comme si elle n'avait pas comprit la question posée puis elle réponds avec colère :

-J'en sais rien ! Maintenant prenez vos responsabilités !

De quelles responsabilités parle t-elle ?  
C'est nouveau de débarquer chez les gens comme ça pour se déclarer sur un coup de tête et puis après leur demander de prendre leurs responsabilités ?!  
On croit rêver !

Mon petit chiot hausse la voix :

-Quelles responsabilités ? Moi je n'ai jamais rien demandé et puis je sors déjà avec quelqu'un !

La jeune femme semble surprise et consternée, elle demande étonné :

-Dois je comprendre que vous vous y refusait ?

Ma bien aimée ferme les yeux et soupire de mécontentement avant de répondre à sa question :

-La réponse me semble évidente. Bien sur que je m'y refuses !

L'impétueuse fait un pas en arrière sous le choc avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil en hurlant :

-Cette réponse ne me plaît pas ! Je resterais ici tant que vous ne changerez pas d'avis.

Mon amour craque :

-Tu te crois tout permis ? Si j'appelle la police tu seras bien obligé de partir et il n'est pas question que je sorte avec une gamine dans ton genre !

Mais mon petit chiot a beau s'époumoner l'autre continue de faire la sourde oreille.

Je soupire puis décide d'aller me faire un thé dans la cuisine, le sermon allait être long.

Avec Natsuki on avait décidé de prendre le petit déjeuner en ville puis d'aller faire quelques courses et pour finir de faire une petite promenade dans un grand parc près de chez nous.  
Je suppose qu'elle s'est épris de Natsuki durant notre sortie puis qu'elle nous a suivit jusqu'ici.

Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, quelques minutes après notre retour à la maison, on a entendu cogné à la porte d'entrée.  
Quelle n'a pas était notre surprise de découvrir sur le palier une jolie jeune fille dont on estimait qu'elle avait seize ou dix sept ans, ayant de magnifique cheveux bruns et lisse et de beaux yeux verrons.

Elle s'était inclinée pour nous saluer, avait déclaré avoir quelque chose d'important à nous dire et nous avait prié de la laisser entrer.  
Peut être que finalement nous n'aurions pas du la laisser pénétrer notre demeure.

Je reviens dans le salon une tasse de thé fumante à la main, m'adosse au mur et observe la scène.  
La situation ne s'est pas vraiment améliorée, elle semble plutôt avoir empirée.  
Je bois une gorgée de la boisson chaude avant de demander calmement à l'inconnu :

-Nous pourrions peut être savoir ton nom ?

Elle m'observe intriguée puis me réponds d'un ton hautain :

-Moi, je m'appelle Miyuki Hasegawa et toi t'es qui ?

Natsuki m'épargne la peine de me présenter en lui hurlant :

-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure !  
Elle s'appelle Shizuru et c'est ma petite amie !

La brunette me lance un regard méfiant avant de m'adresser la parole avec un ton accusateur en me pointant du doigt :

-Alors tout ça c'est de ta faute !

A cet instant j'aimerais être bien loin.  
Oui, très loin de cette furie sont je ne comprends pas la manière de penser, de résonner.

L'autre continue son accusation tout en haussant le ton :

-Oui, tout est de ta faute même le fait que je sois tombé amoureuse d'elle !  
Je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait quand je vous ai vues passer, elle dégage bien trop de phéromones.  
Et tout ça c'est parce que tu ne peux pas la satisfaire sexuellement.  
Si je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle c'est parce que tu es une incapable et qu'elle s'en retrouve frustrée.

Voila ce qui me dérangeait chez elle.  
Sa façon de résonner est bien trop hasardeuse.  
Elle se contente d'assembler quelques idées au hasard sans réfléchir, si bien que tout ce qu'elle avance est complètement stupide et hors contexte.

Mon pauvre petit chiot ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe et fait des yeux tout ronds en la questionnant sans cesse :

-Hein ? Qu'es ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça frustrée ? Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? De quelles phéromones tu parles ?

La jeune fille, Miyuki, ignore ses questions et lui demande sur un ton assuré :

-Vous en avez marre d'elle, n'est ce pas ?  
Vous en avez assez de l'avoir sur le dos ?

Natsuki est complètement perdue, elle s'embrouille :

-Mais non pas du tout. C'est toi qui sort des trucs sans queue ni tête !

Pourtant elle continue pleine d'assurance :

-Peut être même qu'elle vous fait des menaces ?  
Oui c'est sûrement ça, sinon pourquoi vous resteriez avec elle ?

Cette petite a vraiment des explications plus étranges les unes que les autres.  
S'en devient perturbant même pour moi  
Comment peut-elle croire des trucs pareils ?  
Elle se moque de nous ? Non ce n'est pas possible, elle a l'air trop franche.

L'irréfléchie n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter au contraire, elle invente des histoires de plus en plus loufoques :

-Elle vous a placé une mini bombe dans le crane, c'est ça ?  
Ou alors, elle a menacé de me tuer, moi, l'amour de votre vie si vous tentiez de vous échapper ?  
Peut être même que le soir elle vous enferme dans une cage froide et peu accueillante pour vous retenir.  
Moi je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je peux vous aider !

Ma bien aimée complètement déboussolée tente de l'arrêter et je pense qu'elle essaye aussi d'aligner quelques pensées cohérentes dans son esprit.  
D'ailleurs je peux comprendre que pour une scientifique de son envergure que tout ce que l'autre dit semble dénué de sens, grotesque et très déboussolant.

Mon petit chiot me lance un regard suppliant et me demande sur un ton plaintif pendant qu'Hasegawa continue son speech :

-Aides moi, Shizuru. Elle est tarée, elle disjoncte totalement.

Je finit, alors, de boire ma tasse de thé, la pose sur la petite table du salon et lance à l'égard de l'adolescente d'une voix plate :

-Tu devrais te calmer, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé de t'exciter comme ça.

Mon interlocutrice me fixe avec mépris et me réponds :

-Toi, me parles pas la perverse !

Si je n'avais pas reçu une éducation aussi sévère, je l'aurai bien giflé.  
Natsuki la regarde avec des yeux écarquillés, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un se permet de m'insulter de la sorte.  
Elle est abasourdit, elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

Je toise l'insolente avant de lui répondre d'un ton cinglant avec un regard austère :

-Tu ne devrais pas insulter tes aînées comme cela surtout si tu es en faute.

Miyuki m'ignore pour se tourner de nouveau vers Natsuki avant de continuer ses allégations :

-Elle vous oblige à faire des choses ?  
Mais oui bien sur, c'est tout à fait le genre !  
Nous devrions nous rendre au poste de police et maintenant sera le mieux.  
Venez on va vous débarrasser de cette sangsue !

Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, je suis à deux doigts de craquer.  
Duran, le petit Husky, apeuré se cache entre mes jambes et regarde l'hystérique faire ses diffamations :

-Oui, cette sorcière va enfin disparaître de votre vie et ...

Une sonnerie de portable l'interromps soudainement, elle saisit l'appareil, appuie sur quelques touches, fixe l'écran et annonce quelques secondes plus tard comme si de rien ne s'était passé, dans le plus grand calme :

-Désolé faut que j'y aille ! Je reviendrais demain, réfléchissez bien à tout ce que je vous ai dit, Ano "Elle regarde l'adresse d'une lettre posée sur la table basse à coté de ma tasse et continue" Kuga san !

On entend le porte claquer.  
Mon petit chiot épuisée et à bout de nerfs s'appuie sur le mur et soupir de soulagement :

_-Elle est partie !_


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 13 : La fuite._

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, mes paupières sont lourdes.  
La lumière du jour m'aveugle et m'oblige à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'y adapter.

Ma tête me lance, alors, je porte une de mes mains à mon front avant de le masser avec force.

Mes membres sont engourdis, je décide donc de joindre mes deux bras et de les étirer au maximum.

Ma gorge est sèche et ma bouche pâteuse.  
Je pousse un gémissement de mécontentement.  
Quelle idée de s'endormir dans sa voiture !

Tout d'un coup une main tenant fermement une bouteille d'eau apparaît dans mon champs de vision. Je tourne le regard vers sa propriétaire et reconnaît Natsuki au volant.  
Je souris puis saisit la bouteille avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Je fixe de nouveau la conductrice et lui demande dans un bâillement :

-Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil dans ma direction avant de me répondre d'une voix douce et calme :

-Non, à peine une heure.  
Tu sais ? Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu dors !

Je rougis très légèrement avant de lui sourire et de répliquer en faisant mine d'être vexée :

-Pas seulement quand je dors, je suis adorable vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

Elle ricane doucement et lance à mon insu avec un air malicieux :

-Bah, je n'aurais pas dit adorable, moi !

Je la dévisage d'un regard intrigué et lui demande avec curiosité :

-Ah oui ? Tu aurais dit quoi ?

Mon petit chiot soupire, hausse les épaules puis lève les yeux au ciel avant de me répondre avec une pointe d'ironie :

-Qui sait ?

Je tape du pied et lui ordonne :

-Dis le moi ! Je veux savoir !

Mon ange continue de se moquer de moi et me répond :

-Non, je ne te dirais rien, prétentieuse !

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et détourne le regard en boudant tel un enfant que l'on a puni.  
Quand à elle, elle me fixe d'un regard pétillant pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner de nouveau son regard vers la route.  
Il faut dire que pour conduire, c'est bien plus prudent.

Je sens, alors, une main venir se poser sur ma cuisse et remonter lentement, très lentement.  
Je frissonne à ce contact puis demande tout en connaissant déjà la réponse :

-Natsuki ? Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ?

Elle ne me regarde même pas et me répond d'une voix qu'elle tente de rendre innocente :

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout, pourquoi ?

Sa main est déjà bien haute mais continue son ascension, je décide, alors, de la saisir et de lui montrer en lui disant d'un ton sévère :

-Ah oui ? Alors qu'es ce que ta main faisait ici ?

Joignant le geste à la parole je désigne de mon autre main l'ancien emplacement de la main perverse.

Mon amour soupire avant de reprendre avec malice :

-Shizuru, rends moi ma main !  
Je conduis ! Tu veux qu'on ai un accident ?

Je lui lance un regard accusateur et lui crie d'une voix outrée :

-Attends, c'est toi qui t'amuses à me tripoter ! J'ai rien fait moi et arrêtes de faire l'innocente !

Un éclat de rire retentit dans le véhicule, voyant qu'elle se moque encore de moi, je lui attrape la joue avant de la tirer brutalement.  
Le rire est remplacé par un hurlement de surprise puis de douleur.

Natsuki se masse la mâchoire et me sermonne :

-Tu es malade ? On aurait pu avoir un accident !  
Qu'aurais tu fais si j'avais percuté une voiture ?

Je lui réponds, la mine boudeuse, sur le même ton que celui d'un enfant se faisant réprimer :

-A cette vitesse ? Pas grand chose. A mon avis, je ne serais plus de ce monde et puis tout ça c'est de ta faute, perverse !  
C'est toi qui a commencé !

Elle soupire :

-Franchement !

Je fais la tête quelques minutes puis demande à mon petit chiot avec indifférence :

-Tu pourrais me rappeler pourquoi nous sommes parties aussi précipitamment ce matin ?

Elle me fixe interloquée puis tourne sa tête avant de soupirer :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit !  
Notre objectif du jour est de fuir la tarée d'hier, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait aujourd'hui.

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je m'en souviens maintenant, Miyuki Hasegawa.  
On a vraiment du mal à se remettre les idées en place après une sieste en voiture.  
Je reporte ma main à mon front, ma migraine semble avoir empirée. Je dis, alors, à mon ange sur un ton plaintif :

-C'est pas une raison pour s'enfuir à la plage un jour de travail !  
Heureusement que le patron a bien voulu me laisser partir, je l'imagine déjà Lundi avec son petit sourire m'invitant à dîner !

Une main vient dégager la mienne pour s'appliquer, à son tour, sur mon front.  
Natsuki a stoppé la voiture sur le bas coté et m'observe de ses yeux inquiets.

Tu vas bien ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtes pas de poser ta main sur ton front. Tu as de la fièvre ?

Je lui souris, heureuse de la voir s'inquiéter pour moi et lui réponds d'un ton rassurant :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller. C'est juste des maux de tête.  
Ça va passer !

Un peu rassurée, elle descend de la voiture, ouvre le coffre puis revient quelques secondes plus tard, ouvre ma portière avant de me tendre des comprimés et la bouteille d'eau en me disant d'un ton maternel :

-Tiens, prends ça ! On va s'arrêter, bientôt, quelque part pour manger.  
Pour l'instant, profites en pour prendre un peu l'air et te dégourdir les jambes !

J'avale les médicaments avant de saisir la main qu'elle me tend, maintenant, pour m'aider à me lever.  
Je me mets doucement debout, mes muscles sont restés bien trop longtemps au repos.

Natsuki se dirige vers l'avant du véhicule et s'assoit sur le capot.  
Je la rejoins après avoir pris trois grandes bouffées d'air et elle m'attire contre elle avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front puis enfouir son  
visage dans mon cou, je sens son souffle sur ma peau et je me sens admirablement bien.

Nous restons quelques minutes dans cette position, puis nous remontons dans la voiture avant que mon petit chiot ne redémarre.

Je me rends compte que ma tête me lance beaucoup moins.  
Je souris, alors, et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire amoureusement :

-Merci, mon amour !

Et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu et aussi que vous avez compris le petit manège de Nastuki avec sa main "perverse" parce que quand j'ai relu je me suis demandé si c'était assez clair !  
Laissez des commentaires !


	14. Chapitre 14

_Chapitre 14 : La course poursuite._

Cela fait plus dix minutes que l'on a repris la route.  
Je regarde le paysage défiler avec un certaine indifférence puis une voix soulagée et rassurée vient tinter à mes oreilles :

-Ouf, on va pouvoir bientôt s'arrêter et aller manger quelque chose.

Je tourne mon regard amusé vers ma compagne avant de lui dire d'un ton moqueur :

-Ara, Natsuki, tu es désespérante ! Une vraie gamine !  
Tu ne peux donc pas tenir plus de deux heures en voiture sans te plaindre ?

Mon ange me fait une moue vexée trop adorable avant de me répondre en bougonnant :

-Bien sur que si ! Mais tu avais l'air de te sentir mal, alors ...  
"Elle rougit et tente de se rattraper". Euh, ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète ... Enfin si mais ... Tu avais l'air pale alors je pensais que si ... Si on s'arrêtait pour manger et boire quelque chose, tu te sentirais peut être mieux. C'est vrai ! On a rien mangé ce matin, alors ...

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans un état pareil.  
Elle est vraiment trop mignonne quand elle rougit.  
Je lui lance un grand sourire avant de lui dire d'un ton joyeux :

-Ookini !

Mon petit chiot agite les bras en l'air en me jurant :

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Arrêtes de sourire bêtement !  
Arrêtes, puisque je te dis que c'est pas ça !

Je ris légèrement puis lui réponds malicieusement :

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Au fait tu sais Natsuki, c'est plus pratique de conduire avec les mains sur le volant.  
Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien !

Elle regarde ses mains puis la route, hurle d'étonnement avant de saisir le volant et de freiner brutalement.  
Nous évitons de justesse de sortir de la route et de nous écraser contre un arbre.

Mon ange tremble de tout ses membres en fixant le tronc d'arbre que nous aurions du percuter, elle essaye de reprendre son souffle puis se tourne vers moi en faisant une grimace.  
En voyant dans quelle état elle se trouve je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire sans arriver à m'arrêter.

Elle crie à mon insu :

-C'est pas marrant, on aurait pu y passer ! Arrêtes de rire ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

Des larmes viennent perler au coin de mes yeux, je n'arrive même plus à respirer.  
Mais malgré mes larmes qui me brouillent la vue, je peux la distinguer, elle prend un catalogue poser sur le tableau de bord, le roule et me frappe avec.

Je me frotte la tête en tentant de reprendre mon souffle puis j'entends Natsuki marmonner en boudant :

-Non, mais franchement, il n'y a que toi pour trouver ça marrant.  
Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt au lieu de te moquer de moi.

Je lui lance un sourire amusé avant de lui répondre :

-Es ce de ma faute si tu ne fais pas attention lorsque tu conduis ?  
Et puis ne trouve tu pas romantique l'idée de mourir ensemble ?

Son regard devient d'un seul coup plus sérieux et triste, mon amour me murmure, alors :

-Je te rappelles que c'est déjà arrivé.

Je sens mon regard s'obscurcir, je me remémore notre mort au festival des Himes et un sourire dérisoire vient se placer sur mes lèvres, mon cœur me fait mal.

Natsuki redémarre la voiture en silence et nous arrivons, quelques minutes plus tard, à une aire de repos.

Elle arrête le véhicule et nous restons assises, quelques instants, en silence, sans faire le moindre geste.  
Puis je sens deux mains saisir mon visage, je vois deux yeux attristés fixer les miens avant de sentir des lèvres s'emparer des miennes.  
Je ferme les yeux, passe une main dans ses cheveux et essaye de rapprocher un peu plus son corps du mien.

TUT TUT ! Étonnée je recule mon visage du sien sur lequel s'est peint la surprise.  
Mon petit chiot regarde derrière elle et s'aperçoit qu'en se redressant pour pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras, elle a, à l'aide de son pied, appuyé accidentellement sur le klaxon.

Un rire nerveux nous prend puis nous décidons d'entrer dans un petit restaurant pas très loin.  
Nous nous installons à une table avant de commander.  
On nous apporte un thé pour moi et une limonade pour Natsuki en attendant que l'on soit servies.

-Je me demande si Mai s'en sort avec Duran "Se demande Natsuki à elle même".

Je la fixe amusé et lui dit d'un ton moqueur:

-Je suis sure qu'elle s'en tire très bien ! Duran n'est pas un chiot très difficile !  
De quoi as tu peur, que la lycéenne d'hier ne le prend en otage ?

Elle rougit puis fulmine mais est interrompue par le bruit de la vaisselle qui se brise sur le sol.  
Nous tournons la tête vers une serveuse qui s'est étalée au sol en emportant avec elle deux plateaux.  
C'est ce qu'on avait commandé ! Bah tant pis, on va devoir attendre un peu plus, voila tout !

Mon amour lance d'un ton plaintif, les yeux larmoyants :

-Oh non, j'ai faim moi ! On ne va pas encore attendre ! "Puis elle continue avec mépris". Quelle empotée celle ...  
"Elle s'arrête puis continue totalement surprise" Attends, c'est pas possible !

La serveuse s'est relevé et on peut, maintenant, distinguer les traits de son visage.

-Miyuki Hasegawa ! "Crions nous en chœur".

Cette dernière nous lance un regard intéressé puis écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant Natsuki avant de se précipiter dans notre direction.  
Je sens une main me tirer vers la sortie et m'obliger à courir pour ne pas me faire trainer par terre.  
Natsuki me pousse à l'intérieur de l'automobile, monte à son tour puis démarre en trombe.

J'attache ma ceinture puis me tourne vers la fuyarde qui s'écrie :

-Sur tout les restaurants du Japon, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur celui dans lequel elle travaille !  
On est maudites ou quoi ?

Je soupire puis lui réponds en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine :

-Tu n'aurais pas du partir, on aurait pu remettre les pendules à l'heure une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle me fixe hébétée puis me lance sur un ton outrée :

-Avec une malade pareille ? T'es pas au courant qu'elle en a rien à faire de tout ce qu'on lui dit ? Elle est tarée ! Vraiment ce n'est pas ...

Mon petit chiot est interrompue encore une fois par un coup de klaxon.  
Je me retourne et aperçoit Miyuki, la "tarée", dans une voiture en train de nous poursuivre.  
Elle sort à moitié du véhicule par la fenêtre ou elle s'assoit, ne conduisant plus que d'une main, puis nous crie :

-Arrêtez vous !

J'écarquille les yeux. Qu'on s'arrête ? Elle est folle, on peut pas s'arrêter comme ça sur l'autoroute, elle a pas son permis, c'est pas possible !  
Je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers Natsuki, désespérée avant de lui dire éberluée :

-On est poursuivies !

Tandis que l'autre s'époumone en nous criant de nous arrêter, Natsuki relève lentement la tête pour montrer, bientôt, un regard déterminé puis hurler à son égard :

-Tu peux toujours courir ma petite !

Ce dit, elle appuie à fond sur l'accélérateur et je me retrouve projetée contre mon siège.  
Je regarde dans le rétroviseur et voit l'autre rentrer dans la voiture et faire de même.

Cela fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que les autres automobilistes peuvent observer notre course poursuite.  
Je tente de résonner Natsuki et :

-Natsuki, ralentit ! On va avoir un accident !

Elle slalome entre deux voitures puis accélère encore. Je sens la panique prendre le dessus.

-Arrêtes toi ! On va mourir !

L'autre fait de même, elle nous talonne. On se croirait dans un film.

-Natsuki, c'est pas marrant, j'ai vraiment peur là.

Je la secoue vivement puis j'entends la sirène d'un véhicule de police.

-Bon voyons, refus de s'arrêter, non respect de la limite de vitesse, conduite dangereuse sur une autoroute ...

Tandis que l'officier faisait son constat j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.  
Pour que Natsuki n'aggrave pas plus la situation, j'avais du lui arracher le volant des mains et réussir à garer ma voiture sur le bas coté malgré les plaintes de cette dernière.

Natsuki et Miyuki ne l'écoutent même pas et se disputent :

-Je vous avais dit de vous arrêter ! Je voulais juste vous parler !

-Parler avec toi ? Plutôt mourir !

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !

Je sens mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines, je me lève brusquement et leur hurle avec rage :

-C'est pas bientôt finit ! Vous allez vous taire maintenant !  
J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque !

Ils me fixent avec des yeux ronds. Peu importe, j'ai enfin le silence.

Soudainement une voiture se gare près de nous et un homme ayant la quarantaine descend puis s'approche de nous avant de dire avec calme :

-Je suis le père de cette jeune fille, "Il désigne Miyuki puis continue" je suis désolé des soucis qu'elle vous a causé.  
Aussi je vous promets qu'elle recevra une punition exemplaire de retour chez nous.  
Remettez moi toutes les amendes ainsi que celle de ses deux jeunes femmes "Il nous désigne, Natsuki et moi avant de nous présenter ses plus prompts excuses". Je sais qu'elle vous a causé des soucis.

Natsuki réplique alors avec sévérité en regardant la jeune fille qui était devenu bien calme :

-Oui et pas qu'un peu.

Le policier se dirige vers le nouvel arrivant et lui tend une dizaine de petits billets que l'autre se dépêche de saisir avant de lui dire :

-Vous êtes surs ? "Le plus âgé hoche la tête" Eh bien dans ce cas tout est réglé, mis à part le fait que vous allez voir beaucoup de points sur votre permis disparaître Mlle Kuga !

Il monte sur sa moto et reprend la route. Mon ange soupire de mécontentement.  
L'homme s'approche de nous et reprend sur un ton extrêmement désolé :

-Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le comportement de ma fille.

Décidant de ne pas laisser Natsuki qui pouvait se montrer très impulsif prendre la parole, je m'avance et lui répond calmement :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est réglé, n'est ce pas ?

Il hoche positivement la tête puis nous salut en s'inclinant très légèrement avant de se diriger vers le véhicule d'une démarche bienveillante.  
Miyuki nous lance un regard triste et repentant avant de se diriger elle aussi vers la voiture à la suite de son père.

-Ils sont partis !

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur avec elle.

Cela m'étonne d'entendre Mon petit chiot dire ça mais je ne dis rien et nous reprenons à notre tour la route.

Voila ce chapitre est enfin finit !  
Laissez des commentaires !


	15. Chapitre 15

Voila le chapitre 15, très guimauve vous voila prévenus !

_Chapitre 15 : Week end à la plage_

Le soleil est monté bien haut dans le ciel, il éclaire de tout ses rayons, le rivage de sable fin, il fait étinceler de mille feux la mer paisible dont les rares vagues viennent rouler jusqu'à nos pieds pour repartir avec lenteur.  
Un douce brise fait s'envoler lentement nos cheveux et fait quelques fois bruisser les feuilles de gigantesques palmiers.  
Pourtant une voix enjouée retentit avec écho et brise le calme du lieu :

-Waouh ! La mer est magnifique ! N'es ce pas Shizuru ?

Je tourne mon regard vers mon petit chiot, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Je fonds littéralement à sa vue, je sens mes joues rougir très légèrement, je porte mes mains à mon visage et lui lance d'un ton hystérique :

-Kyaahhh, Natsuki, tu es trop mignonne !

Elle me regarde interloquée puis me demande :

-Shizuru, qu'es ce qui t'arrives ?

C'est bien la première fois que je réagis de cette façon mais, mais Natsuki est si mignonne dans ce bikini bleu trop mignon avec ce motif de chiot trop mignon et ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.  
Puis je reporte mon attention sur ses courbes, je rougis un peu plus.  
Natsuki a vraiment grandit depuis le lycée. Quelles courbes !

Je la vois me fixer avec insistance de son regard émeraude.  
Ah Natsuki, ne me regardes pas comme ça, je vais finir par craquer.  
Je place mon sourire de renard sur mes lèvres avant de lui répondre d'une voix sensuelle :

-Ara, Natsuki, tu es si mignonne ! Je me demande comment je vais faire pour résister à ton charme tout au long de la journée.  
"Puis je truque des fausses larmes avant de continuer mon visage entre mes mains". C'est cruel, Natsuki, de mettre en avant tes atouts pour me faire craquer.  
Ça devrait être punit par la loi d'être aussi mignonne !

Mon petit chiot rougit fortement puis bafouille tout en s'éloignant du bord de la mer :

-Franchement, Shi ... Shizuru tu en dis des ... des bêtises ! "Mon amour s'arrête, me regarde de haut en bas avant de détourner ses yeux en rougissant encore plus, si c'est encore possible et continue en accélérant le pas".  
Et puis c'est toi qu'on devrait punir pour ... pour être aussi ... aussi magnifique !

Mon cœur loupe un battement, je cours pour la rattraper et me retrouver devant elle, l'observe puis lui demande les bras dans le dos, le regard fuyant, quelque peu gênée :

-C'est vrai ?

Les rougeurs sur son visage semble disparaître petit à petit pour être remplacer par un sourire charmeur.  
Mon amour s'arrête et me lance d'une voix joyeuse :

-Puisque je te le dis !

Elle saisit ma main et m'entraîne vers un restaurant de plage.  
On s'installe et Natsuki commande un hot dog et des frites avant de me demander ce que je veux.  
Je regarde dans le menu posé en face de moi et demande au serveur un assortiment de sushi, de Sashimi et de Yakitori ainsi qu'un thé.  
Il nous apporte notre commande et je vois Natsuki noyer sa nourriture sous une tonne de mayonnaise.  
J'affiche une mine quelque peu dégoûtée, ce qui attire l'attention de cette dernière.  
Je lui dis avec amusement :

-Natsuki, franchement, tu ne changeras jamais !  
Comment peux tu ingurgiter autant de mayonnaise ?

Cette dernière soupire prends une frite entre ses doigts avant de la porter à sa bouche en fixant ma tasse de thé puis me répond d'un ton agacé :

-Moi, je me demande bien comment tu peux ingurgiter autant de thé !

Je saisit avec mes baguettes un sushi avant de le manger puis je décide de changer de sujet, histoire de taquiner mon amour :

-Dis moi Natsuki, ta poitrine a encore grossit, n'est ce pas ?  
Je suis jalouse !

Elle fait mine d'être vexée et me lance en marmonnant :

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais la tienne est plus grosse que la mienne.  
Alors quand tu dis ça j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi !

Mon ange me fait une petite moue adorable alors que je me moque gentiment d'elle :

-Ça va peut être changer, qui sait ?

-Impossible, on ne peut pas faire plus !

-Ça, c'est bien vrai !

Le serveur nous regarde malicieusement, le sourire aux lèvres et ne tarde pas à se faire fusiller du regard par une Natsuki très jalouse.  
Il finit par se diriger vers d'autres clients en ricanant.  
En voyant la tête que Natsuki fait, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
Elle me crie d'un ton agacé :

-Te moques pas de moi ! C'est pas marrant !  
"Cette dernière s'arrête quelques secondes, une lueur étrange passe dans ses yeux, ses traits fins se détendent en un sublime sourire puis elle continue d'un ton assuré".  
Tu vas voir, je vais te faire arrêter de rire.

Je sens alors deux lèvres s'emparer des miennes brusquement et me couper le souffle.  
Une langue perfide vient à l'encontre de la mienne avant de la caresser lentement, très lentement.  
L'oxygène me manque et je tente de reculer ma tête pour reprendre ma respiration, en vain.  
En effet, alors que nos deux lèvres sont sur le point d'être séparées, Natsuki a agrippé ma nuque et maintient son visage contre le mien en rendant le baiser de plus en plus vorace.  
J'essaie de la repousser mais elle réussit à joindre et maintenir mes deux bras derrière ma tête avec sa main libre.

C'est le comble ! Je vais mourir étouffé par le baiser de ma petite amie !  
Je ne sais même pas si je dois m'en réjouir, après tout elle embrasse divinement bien mais aller jusqu'à la mort, ce n'est pas un peut trop ?

Alors que je suis à deux doigts de mourir asphyxier, je sens sa bouche se décoller de la mienne lentement et sa main se décrisper pour me relâcher.

Je prends de grandes bouffés, la main posée sur ma poitrine, des larmes perlant sur mes joues avant de saisir un des menus empilés devant moi, de le rouler et de lui en mettre un coup sur la tête en la sermonnant :

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Qu'es ce qui t'as pris ?

Elle rit, elle se moque de moi. Quel toupet !

Natsuki continue de s'esclaffer et me répond avec difficulté en se tenant le ventre :

-Désolé ... c'était juste ... juste pour me venger !  
Ça t'apprendre à ... à te moquer de ... de moi !

Tout au long de notre repas elle n'a eu de cesse de se moquer de moi puis quand elle fut calmée, elle m'a saisit par la main après avoir payée pour m'entraîner près de la mer.

Maintenant, je suis dos à la mer, face à elle qui me jette un sourire charmeur.  
Je la fixe les yeux pétillants, les rayons du soleil fait resplendir ses yeux émeraudes et son sourire. Magnifique !

Mon ange s'approche de moi lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps de la contempler encore un peu, la démarche assurée.  
Elle ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle m'étreint en douceur, je ferme les yeux et me laisse tombé en arrière l'entraînant avec moi.

L'eau est froide mais la chaleur de son corps qui est posé contre le mien me réchauffe, j'ouvre les yeux et voit ses lèvres s'animer, malheureusement, je n'entends rien car ma tête est immergée jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Je la vois rire doucement, comprenant qu'elle se moque de moi, je balaye la surface de l'eau pour l'arroser avant de lui lancer mon plus beau sourire.

Ses lèvres sont toutes près des miennes, je les regarde avec envie, mon amour le remarque et accède à ma demande muette en les déposant tendrement sur les miennes.

Nous restons comme ça quelques instants, sans que l'une de nous deux se décide à approfondir le baiser.  
_Le bonheur n'est il pas fait de choses simples ? _  
Finalement, elle se redresse un peu pour déposer un baiser sur mon front avec délicatesse avant de se relever et de me tendre une main que je saisis, pour m'aider à me mettre debout à mon tour.

Personne nous ayant vu, n'aurait pu penser qu'on avait passer cette journée à la plage pour fuir une lycéenne, moi même j'en avait oublié le but premier et tout ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant !  
Mon cœur bat la chamade, je suis simplement heureuse d'être là avec elle !

Nous avons pris le dîner qui avait été délicieux et romantique, je me souviens d'une Natsuki au sourire parfait me lançant des clins d'œil et me faisant du pied dans le but de me faire rougir.  
Je suis en ce moment même assis sur le lit en train de me ressasser les évènements majeurs de cette superbe journée.

-Shizuru, alors, qu'es ce qu'on regarde ?

La voix de ma bien aimée me sort de mes pensées.  
Je l'observe un peu perdue, essayant de comprendre sa soudaine demande.  
Elle tient dans ses mains deux DVD, un film romantique et un autre d'action, étrangement, elle met en avant le film d'action comme une enfant qui malgré le fait qu'elle désire quelque chose à tout prix, décide de laisser sans toute fois vraiment le faire, le choix à une autre personne.

Mon petit chiot est si mignon ! Je lui lance un regard sincèrement désolé avant de lui répondre :

-Désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir regarder un film avec toi. J'ai un dossier à examiner pour le travail.  
On rentre dans à peine deux jours et je voudrais finir ça le plus vite possible.

Elle me lance un regard trop adorable de chiot abattu et me répond en boudant :

-Mais moi, j'ai pas envie que tu lises ce dossier ! Tu peux très bien faire semblant de l'avoir lu ou tu peux le lire sur le chemin du retour !  
S'il te plaît ! "Me demande t-elle avec insistance".

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois avant de lui dire d'un ton moqueur:

-Natsuki, tu n'est plus une enfant ! "Je la vois baisser la tête, la mine déconfite puis je tente de me rattraper".  
Est ce que si je te promets que demain, j'en regarderais un avec toi, tu me pardonneras ?

Cette dernière me répond en bougonnant :

-Oui, bien sur.

J'ouvre un des tiroirs de la commode et prends un énorme dossier que je pose sur mes genoux avant de l'ouvrir.  
Natsuki vient s'installer derrière moi et soupire à la vue de son succédané.  
Elle me laisse tranquille quelques minutes puis attrape le dossier pour le balancer de l'autre coté de la pièce avant de serrer mes mains dans les siennes.  
Je ne me plains absolument pas, heureuse de pouvoir échappé à cette corvée.

Ma tête repose contre son épaule, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras m'encerclent et ses mains emprisonnent les miennes contre ma taille.  
Son souffle vient taquiner mon oreille ce qui me fait rougir légèrement.  
Je soupire de contentement quand cette dernière resserre son étreinte ce qui me permet de mieux me caler contre elle, je suis enveloppée par sa chaleur.  
Agréablement surprise, je lui demande avec un sourire malicieux :

-Natsuki, qu'es ce que tu fais ?

Sa réponse ne tarde pas à venir, elle est susurrée à mon oreille avec amour :

-Je t'aime;

Cette phrase me coupe le souffle, mon cœur en oublie de battre et pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me le dit.  
C'est peut être du à la façon dont elle a prononcé ces quelques mots ou bien, peut être, est ce parce qu'elle me serre tout contre elle et que son parfum m'enivre, qui sait ?  
Mon amour continue sur la même lancée :

-Shizuru, je t'aime tant.

Ma respiration est devenue saccadée et je sens poindre des larmes de joie aux coins de mes yeux.  
Elle continue à me murmurer avec douceur de nouveaux mots d'amour :

-Je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour, je sais que demain je t'aimerais encore plus qu'aujourd'hui.  
Je pense qu'un jour je mourrais tellement je t'aimerais.  
D'ailleurs je suis prête à mourir pour toi.  
Le savais tu, Shizuru ?

Une larme s'écoule le long de ma joue suivit très vite d'une seconde puis d'une troisième. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'enflamme.  
Je pousse, alors, un gémissement plaintif avant de la supplier d'arrêter, c'est sur mon cœur va finir par exploser.  
Malgré tout elle continue et remonte de quelques centimètres mes mains toujours prises au piège dans les siennes pour les passer sous mon tee shirt. Je tente vainement de me délivrer mais je sens mes forces me quitter et elle n'a pas l'air décider d'en finir :

-Je me suis toujours dit que tu étais trop parfaite pour moi et depuis que l'on est ensemble, j'ai essayé désespérément de te rattraper.  
C'était peine perdue car pour moi tu est l'égale d'un ange.

Il me semble que des milliers de papillons voltent dans mon estomac, mon cœur s'embrase et je frissonne malgré moi dans ses bras.  
Je ne peux en supporter davantage et pourtant, pourtant j'aimerais qu'elle continue de mes susurrer ces mots inlassablement, jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Je n'entends plus que sa voix et mon cœur battre à se rompre, l'entend t-elle d'ailleurs ?  
Je pense que si la fin du monde arrivait je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte.  
Qu'elle vienne si elle le veut, si elle me permet de rester ainsi dans ses bras pour l'éternité.

Elle me murmure un dernier "je t'aime" et me relâche ce qui me permet de me retourner.  
Ses yeux pétillent, ils reflètent de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour.  
Je pose une de mes mains sur sa joue et son regard reste plongé dans le mien.  
Je m'empare de ses lèvres avant de sombrer dans une sorte d'inconscience bercée d'amour et de tendresse.

Bon je sais que ce chapitre est assez Gnan Gnan mais j'y peux rien.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Chapitre 16 : Retour au calme._

Ah Natsuki, mon adorable Natsuki, tu es tellement mignonne quand tu dors !  
Elle semble si paisible.  
Mais je suis impressionnée, réussir à s'endormir en moins de cinq secondes, c'est quelque chose de vraiment incroyable.

Nous sommes rentrées il y a à peine une heure, Natsuki avait ouvert la porte, avait monté les bagages avant de boire une tasse de thé avec moi et de se coucher sur notre canapé si confortable en déclarant être fatiguée, elle s'était endormie dans l'instant sans me laisser le temps de répliquer.

Je la contemple, la tête posée entre mes bras croisées, appuyée contre le cuir du canapé.  
Je remarque que ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, je relève la tête et, fascinée, pose ma main sur sa joue avant de la caresser affectueusement.  
Puis je m'appuie sur mes avant-bras, résolue, et approche mon visage du sien jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.  
Je suis interrompue par la sonnerie, me paraissant maintenant bien frustrante, de mon portable qui réveille par la même occasion mon petit chiot.

Mince alors, il faut toujours que ça arrive dans ces moments là !

Elle me fixe maintenant d'un regard interloqué, complètement décontenancée par la situation. Il faut dire que quand on vient de se réveiller, on n'a pas vraiment les idées claires et c'est encore plus dur de se les remettre en place quand à son réveil on se retrouve à quelques centimètres d'un visage connu ou non.

Cependant sa surprise ne reste pas bien longtemps peinte sur sa figure, elle est bien vite remplacé par un sourire coquin et un regard insistant et malicieux qui me demande avec impudence : "Tu veux encore jouer ?"  
Natsuki est vraiment terrible au réveil, cet air assuré ne me dit rien qui vaille et par crainte, je préfère décliner l'offre silencieusement en saisissant mon portable et en le décrochant, échappant ainsi à une confrontation épuisante avec la partie perverse de Natsuki.

Je porte l'appareil à mon oreille tandis que Natsuki pousse un gros soupir déçu, une voix enjouée et familière résonne alors :

-Mlle Fujino ?

Mon amour me fixe intéressée mais néanmoins toujours frustrée. Elle ne cesse de bougonner.  
Je souris malgré moi, je vais pouvoir la taquiner un peu !

-Oui, c'est bien moi, Mr Nakamura.

Je me positionne face à Natsuki pour pouvoir observer sa réaction qui ne se fait pas attendre.  
Elle croise ses bras sur son torse et se renfrogne, elle pousse un long soupir à peine dissumulé et sers les poings.

Natsuki affiche une attitude enfantine et boude, irritée d'être délaissée pour une conversation ennuyante avec mon patron.

Mon sourire s'agrandit ce que Natsuki remarque bien vite, elle détourne son regard de moi, agacée et gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de jalousé mon supérieur.

La conversation se poursuit :

-Votre voix m'a tellement manqué !  
Mon morale a si vite chuté après le départ de ma plus talentueuse avocate.

Je ris intérieurement, c'est bien la première fois que je suis heureuse d'avoir un patron de ce genre qui séduit à la moindre occasion, je vais pouvoir embêter Natsuki un peu plus longtemps.

-Voyons, Mr Nakamura, je ne suis pas aussi exceptionnel que vous le dites, quel séducteur vous faites !

Natsuki se couche sur le canapé, dos à moi, en essayant de cacher la jalousie qu'elle éprouve en ce moment même.  
Elle saisit un oreiller et le coince à l'aide de ses deux bras croisés sur son torse avant de le serrer au maximum contre elle pour tenter de faire passer sa colère.

Mon interlocuteur prend un ton un peu plus sérieux pour répondre :

-En fait, je vous ai appelé pour savoir si vous aviez lu le dossier que je vous avez donné.

Je continue de fixer le corps étendu de Natsuki, mon sourire s'évanouit, je lui réponds en me ressassant ce qui m'en avait empêché sur un ton plat :

-Je vais être franche, je n'en ai pas lu plus de la moitié mais cela sera fait dans les temps, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
J'ai eu malheureusement, ce week end un petit contretemps.

Natsuki se redresse et se retourne pour me faire face, elle me lance un regard penaud qui l'a rend totalement adorable et s'excuse en chuchotant.  
Apparemment elle a à peu près compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Je lui fait un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave et elle se remet dans sa position initiale après avoir chuchoté un dernier "désolé".

Après un petit moment de silence, la voix retentit à nouveau mais maintenant beaucoup moins enjouée :

-Bien, je vous fait confiance.  
Je vous revois demain pour le procès en espérant que vous ayez pris connaissance de l'affaire.

Je baisse les yeux sur la petit table du salon sur laquelle est posé un énorme dossier à la couverture en cuir rouge.  
Je dissimule un léger soupir qui est malgré tout entendu par Natsuki.

Cette dernière culpabilise et cela se voit, elle s'est rassit, a posé ses deux mains sur ses genoux, elle affiche une mine déconfite, sa tête est baissée et son corps affaissé.

Je m'approche d'elle lentement pour lui tapoter la tête affectueusement, elle la relève un peu rassurée et je réponds sur un ton qui se veut assuré :

-Comptez sur moi, je connaîtrais tous les détails et mêmes les plus insignifiants sur les bouts des doigts et nous gagnerons ce procès !

Le ton qu'il emploie dévoile sa détermination :

-C'est sur que nous allons le gagner, sinon à quoi bon traiter l'affaire ?  
A demain, Mlle Fujino !

Je salue mon interlocuteur et raccroche.

Mon ange me questionne dans l'instant avec inquiétude :

-Il ne va pas te renvoyer ou quelque de ce genre ?

Elle pose sa tête contre mon ventre en passant ses bras sur le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher d'elle.  
Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et la rassure bien vite :

-Bien sur que non, mais je vais avoir du boulot.

Mon amour me lâche à contre coeur avec un soupir pour me laisser chercher le dossier puis me rasseoir et l'ouvrir pour commencer ma lecture.

Je la sens m'observer, elle finit par se lever en annonçant d'une voix morne :

-Je pense que je vais te laisser travailler, je vais sortir et en profiter pour récupérer Duran.

Elle s'apprête à partir mais je lui attrape la main pour l'attirer contre moi, elle tombe à genoux devant moi, ses yeux à la hauteur des miens.  
Je la fixe quelques instants avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion, elle passe une de ses mains sur ma nuque et me rend mon baiser comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.

Elle finit par me relâcher quand le manque d'air la rappelle à l'ordre puis se relève, me jette un dernier regard amoureux et s'en va sans dire mot.

Je me retrouve alors toute seule dans ce si soudainement silencieux appartement et mon coeur se fait de plus en plus lourd.

Natsuki me manque déjà, plus j'y pense et plus je me dit que je l'aime à la folie.  
Je me rends soudainement compte que j'ai énormément besoin d'elle, je ne supporte plus, au jour d'aujourd'hui, d'être séparée d'elle ne serait ce que quelques minutes. _Elle est devenue ma drogue._

_Alors que mon coeur se serre à chaque révélations, je sens poindre aux coins de mes yeux des larmes qui je le sais vont rouler sur mes joues jusqu'à son retour._

Et c'est finit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !


	17. Chapitre 17

Nous y voila le dernier chapitre, celui qui va clore cette fanfiction !  
Je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir suivit cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout, merci beaucoup !

_Chapitre 17 : Je pense que je ne t'aime plus._

Mon portable sonne, je soulève la paperasse étalée sur mon bureau à sa recherche.  
Je finis par le trouver sous un de mes nombreux dossiers, je fixe l'écran, c'est Natsuki.

Je décroche et bien vite une voix hésitante retentit dans l'appareil :

-Euh, allô, Shizuru ?

Je tente de lui répondre d'une voix plus enjouée mais le ton reste neutre :

-Ah, Natsuki, c'est toi ? Que veux tu ?

En entendant le ton qu'elle emploie, je comprends qu'elle est déçu :

-Je voudrais savoir si tu allais rentrer ce soir ou si tu allais encore dormir au bureau.

Je tourne mes yeux vers la pendule qui me fait face, il est minuit passée, je lui réponds d'une voix monotone :

-Oui, je vais rentrer, je serais là d'une minute à l'autre.  
A tout de suite.

Elle a à peine le temps de me répondre que j'ai déjà raccroché.

Cela fait deux jours que je ne suis pas rentrée à la maison.  
Depuis deux semaines, je passe le plus clair de mon temps au boulot; je fais des nuits blanches pendant lesquelles je travaille sans relâche et bien souvent je m'écroule de fatigue en plein milieu de la journée.  
Oui, cela fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas revue et pourtant ça me laisse complètement indifférente, elle ne me manque pas, je ne désire pas la voir et je me plais plus ici que là bas.  
Avant, quand je ne pouvais pas la voir à cause des heures de cours, je ressentais un inconsidérable effet de manque m'envahir petit à petit mais maintenant plus rien.

Il y a une semaine, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver et c'est, alors, que j'ai pensé que je ne l'aimait plus.  
Mais après toutes ces années à espérer que mon amour ne reste pas un amour à sens unique et toutes celles qui suivent le début de notre relation de couple comment est il possible que je ne l'aime plus, comme ça sans raison apparente ?

Jusqu' aujourd'hui il m'était difficile de comprendre pourquoi certains couples se séparent.  
Bien sur, je comprenais qu'ils avait leurs raisons mais je ne comprenais pas comment ils faisaient pour se quitter, où en trouvaient ils la force ? Après tout quand on aimait n'étions nous pas prêts à pardonner n'importe quelle erreur même les plus graves ?  
Aujourd'hui, il me semble les comprendre, enfin pas tout à fait ..

Une voix me sort de mes pensées :

-Bah alors, Shizuru, qu'es ce que tu fais ? Tu ne rentres pas ?

Je me rends compte que je suis planté là, sur le palier, sans rien faire et je me demande, alors, depuis combien de temps je suis resté, bêtement immobile, à cet emplacement.  
Je rentre sans dire un seul mot, j'entends la porte se claquer puis je sens deux bras venir m'enlacer et des lèvres amoureuses murmure à mon oreille un « tu m'as manqué » que j'avais tant de facilité à dire avant puis elles viennent déposer un baiser volatile sur mon cou.

Je ne fais aucun geste, je ne rejette pas l'étreinte mais je n'y réponds pas non plus et je lui réponds machinalement mais avec difficulté :

-Moi aussi, tu m'as manquée, Natsuki.

Je mens, encore. En ce moment je mens beaucoup trop.

-Shizuru, tu vas bien ?

Je relève ma tête de ma tasse de thé et regarde celle qui m'a interpellé, Natsuki.  
Elle me dévisage d'un air inquiet tout comme Duran qui se trouve dans ses bras, ses yeux sont larmoyants, il me semble qu'elle me supplie de lui accorder un peu d'importance.  
Je ne suis pas du tout étonné, après tout n'es ce pas normal de s'inquiéter quand votre petite amie ne vous parle quasiment plus et préfère travailler que passer du temps avec vous ?

Je réagissais de la même façon avant mais maintenant que voit Natsuki dans mon regard, de la tristesse ? De l'indifférence ? De la haine ? Faites que ce ne soit aucune des trois.  
La voir dans cet état me rends malade, Natsuki est quelqu'un de bien, elle n'a jamais rien de demandé, alors pourquoi es ce arrivé si soudainement ?

Je tente de la rassurer :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien.

Elle ne semble pas vraiment convaincue et me lance d'une voix remplie de tristesse :

-Si quelque chose t'ennuie, dis le moi.  
Tu es vraiment étrange ces derniers temps.

Ce dit, cette dernière se dirige vers son laboratoire tandis que je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres.  
Le thé ... Il est froid.

Je fixe le plafond, le regard vague, l'esprit tourmenté, mon estomac s'amusant à faire des noeuds.

Devrais-je lui dire ? Non impossible, elle aurait le coeur brisé.

Des tas de questions s'amoncellent en moi.

Que devrais-je faire ? Comment va t-elle réagir ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive maintenant ?

Et peu à peu je sens le sommeil m'emporter comme une délivrance.

J'ouvre les yeux, me relève lentement avant de regarder ma montre, j'ai beaucoup trop dormi.  
Bizarre, où est Natsuki ? Si elle était rentré elle m'aurait réveillée.

Je me lève puis l'appelle avant de me précipiter dans chaque pièce en espérant la trouver, en vain, elle n'est pas là.  
J'entends mon téléphone sonner, je coure jusque dans le salon et l'aperçoit sur la table du salon.  
Je le saisis et décroche, la voix de Natsuki me parvient à l'autre bout du fil, elle est désolée :

-Ah Shizuru, je t'appelais pour te prévenir que je vais rentrer tard ce soir. Donc ne m'attends pas et vas te coucher.  
J'arrive aussi vite que possible, j'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillé !  
Bon je te laisse !

Et alors qu'elle est sur le point de raccrocher sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, j'entends une voix féminine et se faisant sensuelle qui m'es familière :

-Natsuki, ma beauté, dépêches toi !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines et je suis tellement choqué que j'en laisse tombé l'appareil.  
C'était la voix de Kelly !  
Je sens brûler en moi le feu de la jalousie, je serre mes poings, saisit mon manteau et les clés de ma Clio que m'apporte Duran dans sa gueule puis je claque la porte.  
Je sais bien que je l'ai délaissé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller me tromper.

Je gare ma voiture et me dirige vers l'appartement de la garce qui fait office de collègue à Ma petite amie, déterminé à tout.  
Et alors que je franchit la porte du bâtiment, je me retrouve face à face avec Natsuki qui vient tout juste de sortir de l'ascenseur.  
Elle me regarde interloquée puis me demande de sa vois toujours aussi inquiète :

-Shizuru, qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?

Je me mords la lèvre à sang avant de lui hurler :

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus beaucoup disponible que tu dois aller me tromper avec la première venue. « Je continue et sens poindre aux coins de mes yeux quelques larmes de haine et de tristesse » Comment peux tu me faire ça ?

J'ai beau savoir que tout est de ma faute, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Mon coeur me fait mal, je me sens tellement mal. Je m'en veux tant et je lui en veux tout autant. J'ai envie de déballer tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, maintenant.

Elle s'est figée et me fixe interloquée avant de me répondre avec franchise tout en tenatn de me calmer :

-Te tromper ? Qu'es ce que tu racontes, Shizuru ? Je ne t'ai pas trompée, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je ne veux pas la croire, je refuse et la seule chose que je peux faire c'est lui hurler dessus avec colère :

-Menteuse, je l'ai entendue, Kelly ! Tu mens, tu étais chez elle et elle, elle, elle ...

Natsuki fait un pas vers moi mais je me recule, elle me lance alors après avoir soupiré :

-Quand j'étais un mi chemin je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié mon portable, alors, j'ai décidé de retourner au laboratoire pour le récupérer. Kelly était encore là, une bouteille à la main, complètement saoule. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de la ramener.  
En plus elle m'a vomit dessus « Elle désigne son pull taché de bile qu'elle tient avec précaution dans l'une de ses mains et continue » C'est pas vraiment mon genre d'aller trompé ma petite amie, comme ça, sans aucune raison.

Elle jette le vêtement sale dans la poubelle à quelques centimètres, elle s'approche de moi en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de la tendre vers mon visage.  
Je me recule brusquement et lui crie :

-Baka ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

Elle saisit mon bras pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir et relève mon visage vers le sien avant de sourire de soulagement et de me lancer d'une voix émue :

-Merci, mon Dieu ! Moi qui croyais que tu voulais me laisser tomber.  
Me voilà rassurée ! « Ces yeux sont larmoyants, suppliants » Tout ça ... Si tu est venu jusqu'ici et que tu as fais tout ça ... C'est parce que tu m'aimes encore, n'es ce pas ? « Elle baisse les yeux vers le sol et s'essuie une larme qui coule le long de sa joue » Je t'en supplie dis moi que tu m'aimes encore !

C'est vrai avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié.  
La jalousie m'a complètement aveuglé.  
D'ailleurs la jalousie n'est t-elle pas tirée de sentiments amoureux ?  
Dans ce cas cela voudrait dire que ...

Je me prends la vérité en pleine face, cela me fait l'effet d'une balle, cette vérité s'ancre en moi comme une évidence.  
Je l'aime, je l'aime toujours !

Le poids qui pesait sur mon coeur se dissipe petit à petit et je ne peux retenir malgré moi, des larmes de joie.  
Je les sens rouler sur mes joues, elle me brouille la vue et je sens bientôt les pouces de Natsuki venir me les sécher.

Je m'accroche alors à elle, désespérément, en ne cessant de lui crier de tout mon codeur :

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant ! Je t'aime plus que tout !  
Mais je suis bien vite interrompue par deux lèvres qui viennent de s'emparer des miennes.  
Ces baisers ne m'ont jamais paru aussi doux et pourtant ils ont toujours été fabuleux mais celui là, celui là est spécial, _il me délivre un message, celui de son amour pour moi.  
_  
_**FIN**_

Laissez des commentaires !


End file.
